Le Code Rouge
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Militaire de carrière, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, après une rupture douloureuse décide avec le coup pouce du destin de changer radicalement de vie. Désormais patron du  Code Rouge  , un restaurant. A lire ! Chapitre 8 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : M

Synopsis : Militaire de carrière, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, après une rupture douloureuse décide avec le coup pouce du destin de changer radicalement de vie. Désormais patron du « _Code Rouge_ », un restaurant, il dirige tout une équipe qu'il considère comme sa famille. Sarencontre avec Ichigo Kurosaki, veuf et père de jumelle vas bousculer sa petite vie tranquille. Ces deux être blessé par la vie vont-ils saisir cette seconde chance d'être à nouveau heureux ?

CHAPITRE I

DECISIONS

Grimmjaw Jaggerjack était assis à son bureau, comme à son habitude, le nez plongé dans des rapports de mission. Trois heures plus tôt, il s'était mis à l'aise en dégrafant quelques boutons de sa chemise et en remontant ces manches. Ces cheveux bleus était en bataille ce qui montrait qu'il était y passait souvent ses mains, signe qu'il était fatigué, mais cela s'ajoutait à son charme et lui donnait un côté rebelle. Le visage concentré avec un léger froncement de sourcil était fin et régulier. Ces yeux aussi bleus que ces cheveux étaient fatigués à force de lire tous ces documents. C'était un homme très séduisant et très beau avec un physique avantageux. Sa concentration dans son travail était tel qu'il n'avait pas entendu son assistant pénétrer doucement dans son bureau avec une tasse de café fumant qu'il déposa sur le rebord du bureau. Celui-ci attendit silencieusement que son chef eu finit pour parler, respectant son travail.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes que Grimmjow en refermant le dernier rapport de mission classée « _secret défense_ », remarqua enfin son lieutenant. Levant un regard étonné vers lui.

« Nnoitra ? ! »

« Mon commandant. »

« Lieutenant, que faites-vous encore ici ? » Regardant sa montre. « N'étiez-vous pas sensé être en permission depuis quatre heures maintenant ? »

Grimmjow était surpris que son lieutenant se trouve encore dans les locaux administratifs de l'armée. Sachant il était pressé d'être en permission.

Se redressant sur son siège il attendit.

« Oui. » Répondit Nnoitra simplement. Il n'avait jamais était un grand bavard.

« ...? »

« Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous avant de partir, mon commandant. »

Très attentif à son subordonné tout à coup, il croisa les mains sur son bureau en y déposant son menton, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Le connaissant il l'interrogea.

« De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir lieutenant ? »

Nnoitra hésita quelques secondes et cela fit naître une inquiétude en Grimmjow, car en voyant ce grand gaillard qui le dépassait physiquement en taille et en force dans cet état, et qui allait, toujours droit au but dans tous les domaines possibles, le surpris.

L'incitant calmement il dit :

« Je vous écoute Jigura. »

Après un silence, le lieutenant se lança.

« Mon commandant, comme vous le savez j'ai eu une permission de trois semaines pour la naissance prochaine de mon enfant »

« Oui, je le sais. C'est moi qui te l'ai accordé. »

« Mmh. ...Mon commandant, je suis sous votre ordre depuis six ans maintenant. Depuis tout ce temps, je ne vous ai jamais vue prendre un seul jour de congé, cela sans compter le fait que vous avez été hospitalisé deux fois pour blessure grave. »

Nnoitra fit une pose pour bien appuyer sur ce fait, puis en se raclant la gorge reprit.

« Moi, et le Générale voyons bien que depuis quelque temps vous semblez différent, voire... triste... et... abattu. Nous savons que votre séparation avec Starck n'a pas été facile. On comprend que vous avez eu du mal à vous en remettre. Six mois ont passé depuis, je peux voir que le commandant que je connais n'est plus. Alors, le Général vous a accordé sous ma demande un congé sans solde, qui fut accepté avec joie. Je le cite : « Il était tant qu'il prenne se congé. Ces hommes n'en pouvaient plus, bientôt j'aurai été obligé de le virer !». Donc pour conclure, vous êtes définitivement vous aussi en congé à partir de maintenant. » Regardant sa montre il précisa : « c'est-à-dire à minuit zéro une pour être exacte. »

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas, il était totalement abasourdi. D'un son lieutenant avait aligné plus d'une dizaine mots, de deux que ces deux amis aient pu comploter derrière son dos sans qu'il le sache et de trois que ses hommes en avaient assez de lui. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas digérer tout cela.

« Quoi ! ? » Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

« Vous avez très bien entendu mon commandant. » Dit-il pour confirmer ces dires.

Nnoitra contourna le bureau et s'approcha de lui et déposa une enveloppe dans sa main. Amicalement, lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

« Vous les avez bien mérités ces vacances. » Sans rien ajouter de plus il sortit rapidement du bureau avant que son chef et ami ne sorte de sa stupéfaction et ne réagisse comme il le savait, assez violemment. Discrètement, il sourit à son initiative, se félicitant de son idée. Le coeur léger il se rendit chez lui là où l'attendait sa femme Nell.

Il lui avait fallu un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne ces esprits. Lui, prendre des vacances ? Pourquoi ? Ces dernières vacances remontaient à quand ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Depuis qu'il était dans le corps militaire, il avait pris un congé seulement deux fois quand il y fut obligé du fait de son hospitalisation et ensuite de sa convalescence pour blessure au combat. Et ces fois-là, il avait râlé. L'armée était toute sa vie, c'est pour cela que Starck, celui avec qui il vivait depuis trois ans l'avait quitté ne supportant pas de passé au second plan. Il s'était rencontré au bal des officiers et s'était tout de suite plu. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à vivre ensemble. Un an après Starck avait quitté l'armée pour se reconvertir en tant qu'avocat dans le civil. Il gagnait bien sa vie. Puis peu à peu, son impératif militaire l'avait accaparé, le faisant s'éloigner de Starck.

Il y a deux mois, ils eurent une violente dispute ou Starck lui lança un ultimatum, lui ou sa carrière. Alors, il avait préféré quitter le domicile le soir même. Son orgueil et sa fierté avaient pris le dessus. Depuis ils ne s'étaient ni vu, ni parlé, vivant chacun de son côté. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps il fut abattu et triste et cela s'était ressenti sur son travail. Mais aujourd'hui il pensait qu'il avait tourné la page et qu'il avait repris sa vie en main.

Apparemment non ! Son lieutenant et son Général lui avaient bien fait comprendre que non en le mettant carrément à la porte de l'armée. En plus avec satisfaction.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas !

Grimmjow se leva de son bureau et se tourna vers sa baie vitrée où il pouvait voir la ville de Tokyo en effervescence. Puis lentement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Nnoitra. À l'intérieur se trouvait un billet d'avion pour un séjour d'un mois à Los Angeles et des papiers concernant la location d'une villa près de la plage à Venis Beach.

Nnoitra avait laissé un mot :

_« Mon commandant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, mais surtout de suivre ce que votre cœur vous dicte, même si pour cela vous devez laisser la vie militaire. Peut-être que vous trouverez le véritable amour avec un grand A ». _

_« P.S : Contacter moi en cas de problème et départ illico ! »_

Grimmjow eu un véritable fou rire à ces mots qui ne ressemblait guerre de Nnoitra. Il avait deviné qu'il avait la patte de Nell dans ces mots. Il se reprit. Il posa son front contre la vitre.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que dois-je faire ? » Souffla t-il.

Devait-il prendre cet avion ou pas ?

Deux heures plus tard, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait pris la décision de changer sa vie avec l'opportunité que lui laissaient ses amis Nnoitra et Aizen. Prenant toutes ces dispositions, il embarqua cinq heures plus tard vers une destination qui allait, il l'espérait changer sa vie.

P.S : Je sais c'est court !J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira

_Grim :_ Eiram-san ! tu pouvais pas faire mieux ! Hein ! Je ressemble à quoi là ?

_Eiram-sama_ _:_ Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteur.

_Grim __:_ Ta intérêt ! Sinooon !

_Nnoitra __:_ Sinon rien du tout, menaça mon fidèle gardien.

_Grim __:_ Toi dégage, on ta pas sonné, OK ! En PLUS ton perso il n'est pas mieux ! Toi qui deviens tout mieilleux ! Kyakya !

Nnoitra sorti sa lame pour corrigé cette impertinent, et se mis à le poursuivre avec un rire cruel.

_Eiram-sama __:_ Et ne vous battez pas ! Vous êtes sensé êtres pote, je vous le rappel !

Désespéré, je retourne à ma plume. Puis un sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur son visage d'ange.

_Eiram-sama __:_ Ils vont voir ce qu'il vont voir. C'est moi qui commande ! Haaahaa !


	2. Chapter 2 Nouvelle vie

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! _

_Je vous remercie également pour vos commentaires. Cela fait très plaisir de se savoir lu !_

_Je crois bien d'ailleurs qu'il y aura au moins une quinzaine de chapitres pour cette histoire. J'essaierais de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine. Je ne vous promet rien !_

_Par contre, ce serait bien si tout le monde avait des amis comme Nnoitra et Nell, n'est-ce pas !_

_P.S : Désolé encore pour les fautes de français ! J'essaye de m'appliquer !_

Couples : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : M

Synopsis : Grimmjow entame sa nouvelle vie ! Au les coeurs ! (Je sais c'est nulle comme résumé ! A lire !)

CHAPITRE II : nouvelle vie

Un mois plus tard, Grimmjow avait emménagé définitivement dans la merveilleuse maison que Nnoitra avait louée pour lui. Deux semaines après son arrivée, il s'ennuyait fermement. Il était habitué à toujours être en activité. Une certaine routine commençait à s'installer : footing tous les matins, suivi d'abdos, lever de poids, puis direction au centre de tire pour faire quelques cartons. Une fois chez lui il ne savait plus quoi faire. Décidément, les vacances n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Lorsqu'il ne faisait rien, il ne cessait de penser à Starck, à ces choix. Cela commençait à le ronger tout doucement. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de péter un câble. Puis un matin il reçut une enveloppe venant du Japon : c'était Nnoitra ! Rapidement il s'enferma dans le bureau pour lire la lettre. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours en contact par mail, mais avoir un courrier du Japon lui faisait plaisir ! Une fois ouvert, il prit tout son temps pour lire.

« _Bonjour mon commandant,_

_Je tenais à vous informer que Nell, ma femme à accoucher il y a deux jours de cela d'une petite fille. On la nommée Annaky. Je peux vous dire qu'elle a déjà bon caractère sûrement hérité de sa mère ! Nell et moi souhaitons que vous soyez son parrain. Nous serions très heureux que vous acceptiez notre demande. _

_Je vous ai envoyé également quelque photo de la petite._

_De plus, je sais d'après vos mails que vous commencez, je dirais à « péter un câble » ! A lors je vous conseil très fortement d'aller faire une petite promenade sur le littoral, direction sud, le paysage est magnifique ! ! Arrêter vous au point de vue dit « Albatros » _(Je l'ai inventée, ce nom !)_._

_Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ! _

_Mon commandant je vous passe le bonjour du Général qui je site « J'espère qu'il s'amuse bien, sinon je viendrai lui botter les fesses s'il ose se re-pointer devant moi avec cette mine de déterrer qu'il avait avant ! ». Et je crois qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter ! Tu sais comment il est._

_Nell et moi espérons seulement que vous trouverez la paix quelque soit vos choix de vie. N'oubliez, que nous sommes vos amis inconditionnels._

_Nous vous souhaitons encore une fois de passer de bonne vacance !_

_P.S : N'oubliez pas votre promenade !_

_Nnoitra et Nell »_

Grimmjow fut très ému par cette lettre. C'était très rare que Nnoitra soit aussi dans le sentimentalisme. Apparemment être père l'avait attendrie ! Cela amena un sourire au bleuté. Il fouilla dans l'enveloppe et trouva trois photos de la petite. Sur la première un Nell vraiment rayonnant la tenait, sur la deuxième un Nnoitra un peu ma à l'aise, mais souriant la tenais et enfin sur la troisième elle était endormie dans son berceau. Elle est magnifique ! Son lieutenant avait véritable de la chance. Il était heureux pour lui.

Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles lui avaient mis du baume au cœur et remontez le moral. Mais il était quelque peu intrigué par ce que Nnoitra lui avait suggéré. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité !

Il enfila sa veste et prit ces clés de voiture et partit satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il était parvenu au point de vue après avoir parcouru environ six kilomètres, il se gara et sortit du véhicule. Il était scotché devant la vue, devant ces yeux un magnifique coucher de soleil et c'est ce moment qu'il l'avait vu, en contre bas sur la gauche, cette petite maison faite de bois. Elle était cachée par les arbres alentour. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il s'approcha, Il y avait un chemin pour y accédé, mais il était jonché de ronce et d'arbre en tout genre. Enfin après quelques petits détours il put y pénétrer. De l'extérieur elle avait l'air petit, mais à l'intérieur il fut surpris par un espace assez conséquent qui semblait être un salon. Deux heures plus tard, il avait fait le tour de cette demeure. Pour conclure, il avait été séduit par cet endroit ou régnait une atmosphère très chaleureuse malgré la poussière. Il avait même découvert un vaste balcon qui donnait sur l'océan.

Sa décision fut prise rapidement, et cela, sans hésitation.

C'est ainsi que quatre mois après cette découverte merveilleuse, il le transforma en restaurant le « _Code Rouge _».

Grimmjow s'y connaissait en restaurant, car avant la mort de ces parents, son père l'avait formé pour reprendre sa succession. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Depuis le jour où il acquerra ce bijou, il s'était enfin trouvé.

Nnoitra et Aïzen en furent heureux et promis de le rendre visite prochainement.

Ce faisait maintenant huit mois qu'il était à Los Angeles, dont trois à diriger le Code Rouge d'une main de maître. Il avait quitté l'armée sans aucun regret. Il avait gardé des contactes du Japon, dont ses amis à qui il était allé rendre visité exceptionnellement pour le baptême de sa filleule Annaky. Et avait profité de ce séjour pour régler quelques papiers administratifs, vendre son appartement et débarrasser complètement son bureau professionnel. Il avait expédié le tout à sa nouvelle adresse.

Il apprit également que Nnoitra avait eu une promotion et était monté au grade de colonel. Il fut très heureux pour son ami. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il rentra aux États-Unis

Il lui avait fallu environ trois mois pour retaper complètement la maison et un autre mois pour faire les aménagements nécessaires. Durant les travaux il avait trouvé par hasard, un chemin menant à la plage, chemin qu'il avait aménagé lui même pour son plus grand plaisir.

Un matin où il se rendit sur son petit chantier, il entendit des petits reniflements et des plaintes. Il s'approcha du buisson d'où venaient les bruits. Il vit une petite boule de poil tout noir, recroquevillé sur lui même. C'était un tout jeune chiot. Délicatement il le prit dans ses mains. Il chercha aux alentours si la mère était dans le parage. Effectivement, il le trouva mort à dix pas plus loin. Il avait encore un autre chiot près d'elle, il était encore vivant. Celui là était couleur caramel. Il les prit et l'emmena chez lui, les installa, puis il redescendit avec une pelle pour enterrer la chienne. Le coeur lourd il décida qu'il finirait les travaux demain.

Après quelques jours, il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ces chiens et il décida de les garder. Il appela le brun Mike et le noir Miko.

Pour le restaurant il engagea une dizaine d'employés et lui même donnait un coup de main en salle si nécessaire. Le Code Rouge avait eu un très bon succès et sa réputation c'était fait par le bouche à oreille, donc il pas eu besoin d'engager des frais dans une publicité qui ne s'avérait pas utile.

Un soir en fermant le restaurant, il se dit qu'il était content de la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie. A ce jour il se demandait encore comment Nnoitra et Nell avaient suent ? Lors de sa visite il avait posé la question à Nell qui avait juste répondu :

« _Nous sommes tes anges gardiens tout simplement ! Ne te pose pas trop de question Grimm, sinon tu auras une migraine pas possible ! Contente-toi d'apprécier les choses à sa juste valeur !_ »

Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et était partie rejoindre son mari.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen de les remercier. Sa décision prise, il rentra chez lui, mais ce qu'il trouva c'était une maison vide avec seulement deux molosses pour l'accueillir. Il se sentit bien seul dans ces moments là. C'est donc seul qu'il s'endormît dans le canapé.

Yuzu et Karin déposèrent religieusement un bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de leur mère; Halalibel Kurosaki. Silencieusement, elle récitait une prière pour elle. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était morte brutalement.

« Maman, aujourd'hui Karin et moi sommes en vacance chez grand père Isshin. »

« Maman, Yuzu et moi avons fêté nos six ans la semaine dernière. Papa nous a offert à chacune un album photo de toi avec nous lorsque nous étions encore bébé. »

« Papa nous a dit que c'était toit, qui l'avait fait spécialement pour nous. » Ajouta Yuzu.

« Nous avons demandé à grand père Isshin de nous emmenées de voir pour de remercier. » Répliqua Karin.

« Merci maman pour ce merveilleux cadeau. » Dirent-elles en cœur.

Ishin c'était un peu mis à l'écart de ses petites filles pour qu'elles soient un peu d'intimités. Elles étaient adorables ainsi. Lorsqu'elles lui avaient demandé cette requête, il n'avait pas pu refuser. En elles, lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à leur père. Discrètement, il écouta leur monologue.

« Maman cela fait maintenant longtemps que tu n'es plus là. Karin et moi souhaitons que papa soit de nouveau heureux avec quelqu'un. Nous savons qu'il fait des efforts pour cacher sa solitude quand nous sommes présents. »

« Bientôt, Yuzu et moi allons partir en pensionna, et il va se sentir bien seul ! »

Ishin était estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait. Si son fils savait, il en aurait fait une syncope.

« Nous souhaitons Yuzu et moi que tu lui envoies quelqu'un de bien pour lui tenir compagnie et que cette personne nous aime également. »

« En plus, nous voulons que cette personne ait deux chiens, si c'n'est pas trop demandé. » Ajouta Yuzu.

Après quelques minutes, les deux petites se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ce qu'elles avaient dit à l'instant.

En cœur elles dirent « merci ».

Isshin avait comme l'impression qu'elle s'adressait réellement à leur mère et cela lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Mais cela le réconfortait quand même en pensant que quelqu'un de bien veillait sur son fils et ses petites filles.

Tous les trois après une dernière prière s'en allèrent.

« Merci grand-père de nous avoir amenés voir maman. » Dis Karin.

Yuzu se contenta de hocher la tête.

Halalibel regarda partir ses enfants et son beau père avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ses filles aimaient tellement leur père. Elle espérait ne pas les décevoir. Car elle ne les avait pas attendus pour mettre en marche certains événements. Elle était tout excitée à cette idée. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien rigoler, elle connaissait si bien son marie !

Puis après un souffle de vent, la silhouette disparut dans un éclair aveuglant. Le pauvre jardinier qui avait assisté à la scène haussa simplement les épaules et continua son travail tout simplement.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo venait de finir sa journée et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il était épuisé, son agenda avait été plus que surchargé cette semaine du fait que c'était l'été. Il avait à peine vu ses filles qui étaient en vacance chez leurs grands-pères Isshin et Ryukuen pour cette semaine. Il espérait qu'ils ont été sages sur avec les filles.

Il était en train de ranger son matériel de plonger dans l'arrière-boutique quand il entendit la clochette de l'entrée sonner. Terminant rapidement son travail, il se hâta vers le comptoir.

« Bonsoir ! »

Ichigo fut stupéfait de découvrir un homme fort séduisant, même voir très beau qui lui faisait face. L'orangé se surprit à le détailler des pieds à la tête, pour en conclure que cet homme était très attirant et qu'il devait faire tourné des têtes sur son passage, car il se dégageait de lui un certain magnétisme, non négligeable.

Magnétisme qu'il subissait de plein fouet lorsqu'il croisa ce regard bleu qui le scrutait comme lui venait de le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Ichigo se sentit rougir de cette inspection qu'il savait minutieuse.

L'orangé pu voir un sourire appréciateur sur le visage de cet homme. Il pensa sur le coup qu'il était heureux de plaire encore. Puis il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée déplacer. Il se reprit rapidement.

« Monsieur; en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

_Nnoitra : Eiram-sama je suis fier de toi ! Tu as parfaitement suivi mes directives !_

_Eiram-sama : Quoi ? Quelles directives ? Je n'ai fait que suivre mon instinct, rien de plus !_

_Fièrement je levait la tête de mon bureau vers eux_

_Nell : Arrête chérie c'est moi qui lui aie tout soufflée ! Ne prend pas la gloire des autres ! Ajouta -t-elle._

_Scandalisé j'abats mon point sur le meuble._

_Eiram-sama : Personne ne ma rien soufflé d'accord ! Bouclé là !_

_Grim : Pas la peine de t'énerver ! N'écoute pas ces amateurs ! Ils ne sont là qu'en décoration. KYAKYAK !_

_Les deux protagonistes le regardèrent avec un regard polaire. Lentement ils s'avancèrent vers lui jusqu'à l'acculer au mur._

_Eiram-sama : Aller vous chamailler ailleurs, moi j'ai une fic à terminée !_

_Courageusement je les mirent dehors à coup de pied au fesse. Et je leur crie :_

_Eiram-sama : N'oublier pas que je suis l'auteur, alors ne me poussé pas about !_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3 Rencontre

Couple : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : M

CHAPITRE III : Rencontre

Grimmjow avait besoin de se procurer quelques articles de pêche pour lui. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était allé titiller le poisson de bon matin. En plus, il avait eu l'idée de mettre les fruits de sa pêche au menu du jour une fois par semaine. Un client lui avait recommandé cette boutique.

« _Jaggerjack -san, je vous conseille une boutique qui se situe sur le port, le long des quais, conseilla Ukitake san. Le matériel qu'on n'y vend est de très bonne qualité, de plus le propriétaire est un homme sérieux en plus d'être charmant.»_

De plus, Rukia le second de cuisine du Code Rouge en entendant leur conversation avait confirmé ce fait en précisant que le propriétaire était un ami. Et qu'elle se portait garant pour lui.

Donc, il avait profité d'un break dans son emploi du temps du jeudi soir pour y faire un tour. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que le propriétaire de ce commerce était ce jeune homme. Il s'attendait à trouver un homme plus âgé que lui avec une bedaine.

Il se surprit à ne pas bouger et à rester de marbre sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme qui le détailla sans se gêner et ensuite il eut un sourire satisfait. Lui attendit quelque seconde pour en faire de même. Et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Revenant au visage de l'orangé, _(POV : On peut dire que sa couleur de cheveux est frappante !)_ il capta son regard, un regard couleur ambre qui le troubla.

Kami-sama, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis fort longtemps ! Son cœur s'emballa, il se sentait toute chose. Il ne pouvait le croire. Se reprenant rapidement, il chassa ses sentiments au plus profonds de lui. Pour cela, il détourna les yeux pour regarder plus profondément la boutique.

Ichigo quant à lui essaya de se reprendre également, il ne connaissait pas cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie.

S'avançant au comptoir.

« Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Grimmjow s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Je souhaite acheter un matériel de pêche complet. Un client ma recommandée votre boutique. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Ichigo prit le catalogue rangé en dessous du comptoir et le lui tendit.

« Excusez-moi un petit moment, je vous laisse regarder et faire votre choix dans ce catalogue. Je dois aller à l'arrière-boutique pour réceptionner des marchandises. »

« Mais si c'est le cas je peux repasser un autre jour. »

« Non...hum...non, je veux dire que cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Tout juste un quart d'heure, si vous pouviez patienter. »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Évidemment que non. »

Grimmjow regarda le jeune homme partir dans l'arrière-boutique, tout en se demandant s'il avait bien interprété la réaction de l'orangé. Laissant ces interrogations, il prit le catalogue et s'installa sur une chaise pas trop loin.

Ichigo s'apostropha pour son attitude, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'insister de la sorte. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Mais bon. Il y réfléchira plus tard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint, mais il ne vit personne. Était-il parti ? Haussant les épaules, il alla faire demi-tour quand il vit le bon de commande rempli, la facture faite et un chèque avec le montant des achats sur le comptoir. Il y avait également un mot :

« _Désolé d'être parti, j'ai eu une urgence professionnelle. J'ai fait le nécessaire et remplis tous les documents. Je vous laisse ma carte. Merci de me contacter quand la commande sera prête._

_Cordialement._

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack »_

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait laissé deux numéros de téléphone. Un apparemment celui du restaurant et l'autre personnel. Il se demandait qu'elle puisse être le message. Il se trompait sûrement. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce genre d'idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête ! ! Ichigo se dit que la femme de ce client devait être une personne comblée. Bizarrement, cette pensée lui fit ressentir un pincement au cœur. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? ! Puis se reprenant, il rangea la boutique, la ferma et rentra chez lui avec un sentiment qui le troublait profondément. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis sa femme. Ce qui le troublait le plus c'est que s'était un homme, séduisant peut-être, mais un homme quand même !

Pendant ce temps, le bleuté fonçait à toute allure sur la route vers son restaurant. L'inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'appel de Rukia.

Flash back

Grimmjow finissait de remplir le bon de commande lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Jaggerjack. »

« Patron c'est Rukia. »

Tout à coup très anxieux en entendant la voie très tendue du second de cuisine. Le bleuté savait qu'il avait un problème. La jeune femme au bout du fil savait gérer des situations difficiles. Il lui faisait confiance. Et apparemment le problème devait être grave pour qu'elle l'appelle.

« De quoi s'agit-il Rukia ? »

Rukia semblait hésiter, puis se lança.

« Chef, c'est encore Renji...eu... chef... les pompiers son là. »

« Quoi ! »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas tout est maintenant sous contrôle. Je maîtrise la situation. Mais si vous pouviez venir... »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

À peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il avait déjà raccrochés. Rapidement il écrivit un mot à Kurosaki-kun et il fonça au restaurant.

Fin du flash back

Tout en roulant tambour battant il pensa qu'ils avaient intérêt que le _Code Rouge_ tienne encore debout sinon ils allaient voir sa fureur.

C'étaient d'excellents employés, mais parfois ils lui faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il en avait mâté de bien plus costal ! !

Une demi-heure plus tard, en se garant sur le parking il avait trouvé étrange de ne pas trouver le camion de pompier. Il en fut soulagé quelque peu. C'est donc inquiet qu'il franchît les portes du restaurant en trompe. Pour trouver un restaurant vide. Regardant sa montre, il était dix-huit heures trente. Il alla dans la cuisine, la salle principale, le bar et personne. Tout cela était bien étrange. Ces instincts de soldat refirent surface. Toujours sur ces gardes il alla sur le balcon. Tout à coup une lumière se fit et l'éblouit, pendant quelque seconde il ne vit pas grand-chose. Il entendit seulement.

_« _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PATRON ! _»_

Suivi d'applaudissements et de sifflement. Une totale surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il était totalement abasourdi. Rukia fut la première à venir le féliciter et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

« Patron je suis vraiment désolé pour le petit mensonge. »

Grimmjow voyait bien quand réalité elle n'était pas désolée du tout ! Sous ses airs d'ange, c'était un vrai tirant

« Mais comment avait vous su ? »

Renji Abaraï s'avança vers lui et lui donna une tape amicalement dans son dos.

« Pour cela il faut remercier votre ami Nnoitra. Il vous a appelé lorsque vous n'étiez pas là pour vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. »

« Nnoitra ! »

« Et on s'est dit, qu'on allait improviser, une petite fête ajouta, Rangiku-san. » Toujours prête à faire la fête.

« Merci. Merci à tout le monde ! » Dis le bleuté très ému.

Son inquiétude s'était envolée, de même que sa colère. La surprise passée, un magnifique sourire éclaira alors son visage. Il ne leur dit pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui fêtait son anniversaire. Même avec Starck il ne l'avait pas fêté.

Tous ces employés étaient présent, même quelques habitués du restaurant comme Ukitake-san et Kyouraku-sama, et ainsi que Yamaji-sama !

La fête dura jusqu'à minuit, puis tout le monde nettoya avant de partir tout cela dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Cela avait été une soirée mémorable du fait que Renji reçut de Rukia quelque coup sur la tête, de Rangiku dansant sur le bar avec Yashiru, avec le discours de Yamaji-sama qui avait bien faillit réussir à endormir tous le monde sans l'intervention de Kyouraku-sama et de Ukitake-san de mettre de la musique plus forte.

Grimmjow fut très heureux de son anniversaire, et dire que ce matin il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il eu une pensé pour ses amis du Japon.

Se soir là il s'endormit avec des rêves plein la tête. Surtout d'un certain rouquin qui faisait des apparitions assez récurrentes. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Cette fête l'avait redonné l'espoir que peut être il pourrait de nouveau aimer.

Tous ses employés savaient qu'il aimait les hommes. Dés le début il avait été franc avec eux. Quelques uns furent surpris mais sans plus. Même le frère de Rukia qui semblait si froid n'avait trouvé rien à redire. Pour une fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie !

_Une semaine plus tard._

Grimmjow faisait son footing matinal avec Mike et Miko sur la plage lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Le cri provenait de derrière un bloc de rocher qu'il venait à peine de dépassé. Il s'approcha rapidement du ledit lieu avec prudence. Les deux chiens furent plus rapides que lui, leur corpulence l'empêchait de voir l'objet de leur attention.

« Mike, Miko, au pied. »

Voyant son ordre tomber dans du vent il s'avança, ce qu'il vue l'amusa. Une toute petite fille rousse les yeux grande ouverte devant apparemment son œuvre détruit par les deux molosses. Ce qui avait semblé à un château de sable était en ruine. Ces chiens semblaient contents d'eux et battaient la queue.

« Mais...mais... » Fut tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Grimmjow fut inquiet tout à coup, elle semblait choquée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Ensuite un cri de joie sorti d'où ne c'est ou et l'ébranla. La jeune fille venait de sauter au coup de ces deux calamités et leurs faisaient des câlins et chatouilles. Ils se laissaient faire avec joie. Lui aussi fut gagner d'un fou rire. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rie comme cela ! Pourtant ce qui venait de se passer de prêtait pas au rire. Mais en voyant cette petite fille si joyeuse malgré son travail détruit le réconfortait.

Reprenant son souffle il dit :

« He, petite je suis désolé pour ta construction; cela à dû te prendre du temps. »

La rousse arrêta son jeu avec les chiens pour le fixer lui. S'approchant de lui.

« Enchanté je m'appelle Yuzu Kurosaki »

Grimmjow tiqua dés qu'il entendit son nom.

Lui présentant une poignée de main.

« Le plaisir est pour moi Yuzu-san. Je m'appelle Grimmjow jaggerjack. Hum, je peux savoir ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi fait ici tout seul de si bon matin ? »

« Je ne suis pas toute seule répliqua Yuzu, je suis avec ma sœur Karin. »

« Je peux savoir où elle est ? »

« Elle est avec grand-père Isshin, dans les alentours. »

A présent elle semblait inquiet, elle se mit à regarder partout, apparemment pour les chercher des yeux.

« Ils étaient là il y a un instant entrain de se chamailler ! Où sont-ils ? »

Tout a coup une jeune fille brune surgit de derrière un bloc de rocher en courant.

« Yuzuuu ! »

S'arrêtant devant apparemment sa sœur, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

« Karin où étais-tu ? »

« Yuzu, grand-père Isshin a fait une chute et ne peut plus se lever ! ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faisait encore l'idiot quand c'est arrivé ! »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation Grimmjow intervient dans la conversation.

« Où est votre grand-père ? »

Dans sa précipitation Karin le remarqua que maintenant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire les présentations il fallait agir vite. Et elle le comprenait très bien.

« Venez, suivez moi. »

Tous se mirent à courir rapidement vers le lieu de l'accident.

Grimmjow vit le grand-père des jeunes filles adossées à un rocher qui faisait des grimace de douleur. Mais dés qu'il vit ses petites filles arrivées il se recomposa un visage. Le bleuté s'avançant calmement du blessé dit :

« Cela n'a pas l'air d'être grave Yuzu. »

Tous en disant cela il posa une main son épaule. Il espérait que ces mots la rassureraient, car il voyait des larmes perler à ses yeux. Sa soeur voyant la mine inquiète de sa soeur repris.

« Tu sais grand-père est solide ! Ce n'est pas un petit bobo qui va l'arrêté ! »

Isshin tenta également de rassurer Yuzu.

« Chérie, ne pleure pas. Grand-père va très bien, ok ? »

Yuzu se contenta de hausser la tête.

Grimmjow décida de prendre la situation en main.

« Kurosaky-san, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un ami de Yuzu. »

Se tournant vers les filles.

« Yuzu, Karin pouvez-vous courir jusqu'à chez moi et de demandé à Maria d'appelé une ambulance. Mike et Miko vont vous y conduire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je reste avec votre grand-père jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers. D'accord ? »

Son ton n'omettait aucun refus de leur part. Et voyant qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle les fillettes coururent avec les chiens vers sa maison. Les regardant quelques seconde s'éloigner il se retourna vers le blessé.

« Maintenant, occupons nous de vous ! »

« Je suis médecin. » Souffla Isshin.

« Un médecin en mauvaise situation je dirais. »

Grimmjow fit un examen minutieux d'Ishinn. Un Isshin qui était stupéfait de voir les mains apparemment expert du bleuté l'examiner. Plein de question surgirent de sa tête : qui était-il ? Comment connaissait-il ses petites filles ? Pourquoi avoir pris le temps de les rassurées ? Pourquoi tant d'effort ? Enfin bref, il était peut être en mauvaise posture mais sa tête ne s'arrêta pas moins de fonctionner. Il revint sur terre quand il comprit que ce Jaggerjack lui parlait.

« Kurosaki-san, vous avez l'épaule déboîté et une foulure au cheville. Heureusement elle n'est pas cassée. Concernant votre épaule je peux la remettre en place tout de suite, mais vous allé souffrir. »

« Ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est pas la douleur que je crains. »

Grimmjow ne compris pas le sens de ces paroles. Haussant les épaules, il se mit en position derrière le médecin. Il le cala bien comme il faut.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui. Allez-yyyy ! »

Grimmjow ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et il replaça l'épaule dans un craquement d'os.

Isshin repris son souffle calmement, tout en se massant l'épaule

« En tout cas vous, vous y aller pas de main morte ! »

« Il fallait le faire rapidement, non. »

Tout deux se jaugeaient du regard et aucun des deux ne baissèrent les yeux. Ishinn en apprécia l'homme, puis un sourire naquit sur les lèvres.

Grimmjow quand à lui compris qu'il s'était fais un nouvel ami. Au fond de son coeur il remercia Kami-sama pour cette rencontre qui allait lui permettre de se rapprocher plus facilement du rouquin. Avec cet événement il en allait apprendre davantage sur la vie du jeune homme, et qui mieux que son père pourrait le renseigner !

C'est silencieusement que tous les deux attendirent les secours arrivé, chacun plonger dans ces réflexions. L'un pensant à l'orangé et l'autre pensant aux remontrances qu'une certaine personne va lui faire pour ses imbécillités.

Halalibel observa discrètement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle était aux anges ! Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle ne pensait pas précipiter les choses aussi vite, mais elle avait vue là une occasion en or à saisir.

Son ancien beau père l'avait beaucoup aidée dans cette action avec ces pitreries ! Elle avait simplement fait souffler un peu de vent pour le déséquilibré ! Quand à Grimmjow et ses chiens ils ont été faciles à attirer ! Elle tout simplement poussé un cri.

Tout cela s'annonçait merveilleusement bien !

Elle se frottait les mains d'impatience !


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

Couple : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : M

CHAPITRE IV : Trouble

Grimmjow rentra chez lui épuisé. Quelle matinée ! Elle a été pleine d'émotions. Quand il y repensa un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Pfffiou ! Quelle famille ! »

En se levant se matin il n'aurait pas pensé vivre autant de choses aussi intenses. Il était heureux, excité et troublé ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier son état émotionnel.

Puis voyant que l'heure était bien avancée il décida de prendre une touche rapide et de se rendre au restaurant. En pénétrant dans la chambre les chiens étaient affalés sur leurs cousins comme des princes. Maria avait dû les installés ici pour avoir la paix. En le voyant ils ne levèrent même pas la tête. Il y était habitué !

Tout en se douchant, le bleuté pensa que sa vie n'avait pas était aussi excitant depuis bien yeux dans le vague il revit les différentes scènes de ce matin défilé devant ses yeux.

Flash back

Les secours étaient enfin arrivés sur le lieu. Ils installaient Kurosaki-kun dans l'ambulance quand un homme élancé aux cheveux blanc d'un air hautain voir snob arriva en courant, avec les joues un peu rosit par sa course.

Gimmjow le vit s'approcher d'eux, et aussi vit son regard se poser sur les mains du bleuté poser sur l'épaule du brun. A cette vue le front de l'albinos se fronça dangereusement. Ishinn qui avait le dos tourner ne le vit pas. Grimmjow compris tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Et il comprit également le sens des paroles d'Ishinn quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est pas la douleur que je crains. »

Apparemment ces craintes venaient d'apparaître en chair et en os.

Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher de titiller un peu l'albinos, ce qui l'étonna lui même, en se penchant très lentement, avec un sourire très sensuel sur les lèvres, vers les oreilles du brun pour lui murmurer :

« Ne vous retourner pas il y a votre moitié qui arrive et il n'a pas l'ai très content ».

Grimmjow avait sentie le brun se tendre sous sa main et il vit une grimace de douleur apparaître sur les tarit de son visage.

De son côté Isshin compris que ses petites filles avaient dû le prévenir immédiatement pour qu'il arrive si vite. Son estomac était tout noué, surtout que Jaggerjack-kun avait sûrement faire exprès de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il allait encore affronter une crise de jalousie avec cela ! Il n'était pas gâté en plus de la douleur ! Ce bleuté allait lui payé fois d'Isshin Kurosaki !

« Je vois que tu vas très bien ! » Dit l'albinos d'une voix polaire.

Isshin se retourna vers lui avec son sourire d'idiot.

« Chériiie ! Tu es venuuus ! »

« Idiot ! Quelle bêtise tu as encore fait ! Il suffit que je te laisse seule avec les filles pour quelque chose arrive ! Kami-sama ! Qu'ai-je fait pour le mérité mari comme toi ! »

« C'est parce que tu m'aime ! »

« Tu ne le mérite pas ! »

Gimmjow s'était reculé discrètement, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à une scène de ménage. Bien que cela semblait amusant. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin vue que le brun était entre de bonne main, quand il fut interpellé.

« He ! Vous ! Ne partez pas. On a des choses à réglé ! »

Se retournant lentement il le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une petite lueur de défit. Les compagnons du brun le regarda de même et comprenant qu'il n'y échapera pas, il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main.

« Bonjour, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

« Enchanté. Ryuken Ishida, le mari de cet abruti. »

L'abruti en question pâli à ce terme.

Le bleuté se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Merci pour votre aide. Et merci d'avoir essayé de rassurerez mes petites filles. Elles m'ont tout raconté au téléphone. »

« Y pas de quoi ! C'était un plaisir ! » Rajouta-t-il innocemment.

Ryuken ne releva pas cette remarque, ce qui agaça le bleuté. Il ne savait pas, mais dès sa rencontre avec l'albinos il ressentit le besoin de le taquiner. En plus il n'était pas facile de lui foutre les nerfs !

L'ambulancier interrompit leur échange en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils partent car le patient semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure. Et qu'il était urgent de le transporter à l'hôpital.

Grimmjow vit une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans le regard d'Ishida-kun. Et il en fut très heureux, car s'était si rare de voir des personnes s'aimés comme cela. Depuis le temps il savait lire entre les lignes. Il avait été dans les renseignements quand même !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les filles, je les récupère et on vous retrouve à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »

Les deux hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital avec Yuzu et Karin qui ne parlèrent pas beaucoup temps tellement qu'elle inquiète pour leur grand-père. Il s'occupa d'elle le temps que leur grand-père Ryuken revienne.

Elles se jetèrent dans ses bras en pleurant dés qu'elles le virent. D'une voie calme et professionnelle _(POV : Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est médecin aussi !)_ ils les rassurèrent :

« Ne vous inquiété pas mes chéries ! Grand-père Ishinn va très bien, il va juste passer une nuit à l'hôpital. »

« Je pense que vous pouvez le voir maintenant »

Les filles s'esquissèrent ensemble.

« Cette infirmière va vous y conduire »

Puis silencieusement elles partirent.

Grimmjow les regardèrent tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait à des enfants. Il fut interrompu dans ces pensés par Ishida-kun.

« Jaggerjack-kun, encore merci pour votre intervention »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Tout en prenant sa veste il dit :

« Désolé, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi, je dois aller travaillé. En plus il est l'heure du Rush. »

« Excuser moi, mais que faite vous comme travail, car vous avez l'attitude d'un militaire. Sans vous paraître indiscret. »

Grimmjow rit à cette remarque.

« Effectivement j'étais militaire, mais maintenant je suis restaurateur. Un de ces jours, si vous avez le temps venez y déjeuner tous. » Sur ces mots il lui tendit sa carte.

« Au fait vous pouvez dire à votre fils Ichigo que j'attends toujours mes articles que j'avais commandé il y a une semaine ! ! J'ai hâte d'aller à la pêche à l'orangé ! »

Avec un dernier regard plein de sous entendu il partie en laissant un Ryuken avec plein de question dans la tête. Ce dernier se dit que son chère et tendre de mari n'allait pas trouver le repos tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout raconté. Sur ces entre fait il retourna dans la chambre.

Ichigo avait tout lâché dans son travail quand il avait reçut l'appel d'une Karin en pleure. Sur le coup il avait tenté de comprendre le récit de sa fille qui était entrecoupé de sanglot. Après cinq bonnes minute, il comprit qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital car son père s'était blessé.

Ne pouvant patienter l'ascenseur pour monté au troisième étages, il prit les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il allait franchir la porte quand il buta sur quelque chose qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il crut qu'il allait tomber quand il senti deux bras puissant le saisir à la taille et le maintenir en équilibre.

Sans qu'il puise rien comprendre il se retrouva dans les bras de son sauveur. Tout son être se sentait en sécurité ainsi placé. Puis relevant la tête pour le voir, une légère rougeur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme. Voyant le sourire de cet homme s'accentuer de plus belle, il le repoussa sèchement.

« Jaggerjack-san ! »

« Kurosaki-san. »

Avec nonchalance, le bleuté qui était en survêtement mis ses mains dans ces poches et le détailla. Ichigo se sentie vulnérable à cette inspection. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer après le coup de file de sa fille, il était trop inquiet. C'est donc tout crasseux et plein de peinture dans les cheveux et le visage qu'il s'était présenté à l'hôpital. Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait comme cela en présence de cet homme. Et pourtant c'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'il se voyait ! S'était à ne rien comprendre.

De son côté Grimmjow ne s'attendait à rencontrer l'orangé maintenant, mais il était très heureux de le voir car il n'avait quitté ses pensé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il se demandait si c'était la même chose pour lui. Mais à voir les rougeurs des ses joues il n'en douta pas. Il le trouva très sexy comme et cela le donna des idées pas très catholique. Ichigo portait un bleu de travail tâché de peinture, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Un désir soudain de l'embrasser s'empara de lui.

Pendant se cours instant ou Grimmjow fut dans ses pensées Ichigo se reprit en se disant que cela ne devait être dû qu'à sa solitude du moment. Cette pensée le rassura.

« Merci de m'avoir rattrapé Jaggerjack-san »

« Et si on se tutoyait et que tu m'appelles Grimmjow car je pense que l'on sera amené à se revoir souvent Ichigo. »

Tout en parlant il s'était rapprocher et Ichigo pu sentir son odeur, un mélange d'épice et de sueur. Son coeur se mis à battre frénétiquement. Il était sans conteste troublé par cet homme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Quand à Grimmjow il voyait bien que le jeune homme était plus que troubler par sa personne et en bon tacticien, il profita de l'occasion pour un rapprochement assez brutal pour tâter le terrain. Rapprochement qu'il souhaitait ardemment au fond de son coeur.

Encrer dans son trouble Ichigo ne compris qu'au dernier moment ce que dernier contait faire. Sans qu'il puisse faire un geste il senti les doux lèvres du bleuté sur les siennes. Grimmjow lui pris la nuque d'une main et de l'autre l'enlaça à la taille, puis le plaqua contre le mur de l'escalier. Ichigo surpris avait gardé les yeux grands ouvert, il était comme statique. Le bleuté titilla délicatement ces lèvres, puis intensifia son baiser. Ichigo sentait comme des papillons dans le bas de son ventre. Il était toute chose. La seule chose à quoi il pensait s'était qu'il ne voulait que cela s'arrête. Sans le vouloir il entrouvrit ses lèvres et le bleuté en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Ichigo eu comme un électrochoc à ce contacte. Fermant ces yeux il apprécia de plus en plus cet échange, et sans s'apercevoir il avait lui aussi pris la taille de Grimmjow d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il fut surpris de la réaction de l'orangé car il s'attendait à être repousser. La surprise passé il se laissa emporter. Grimmjow lui qui avait décidé d'y aller tout doucement au début, mais lorsqu'il comprit que l'orangé répondait à son baiser, une joie immense s'empara de lui. Il amplifia tous deux leurs étreintes. Ichigo se sentait comme transporter dans un monde où tout n'était que sensation. Après coup il se laissait porter par son instinct. Car s'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait et qu'il embrassait un homme. Il devait se l'avouer : il aimait ça !

Tout deux avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers d'un hôpital, que l'un allait voir son père blessé et que l'autre était le bon samaritain qui devait garder la tête froide.

Fin du flash back

Sous la douche Grimmjow effleura délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il y avait encore le goût de l'orangé. Par cette action il n'avait pas espérer tant. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu il aurait été sur qu'Ichigo allait l'embrasser de lui même. Mais pour un premier baiser il était aux anges ! Mais ce n'était pas tout cela, il avait un restaurant à faire tourner ! Le cœur léger, tout en sifflotant, il se prépara rapidement pour le boulot.

Au même moment à Tokyo, Nnoitra à la fenêtre de son bureau, (POV : Même bureau que son ancien chef d'ailleurs !) s'inquiétait pour son ami. Les dernières nouvelles étaient bonne, mais dans leur récente conversation qui datait d'une semaine pour l'anniversaire de Grimmjow, il avait senti quelque chose de différent voir de nouveau. Il était sure qu'il s'était produit un événement nouveau dans sa vie. Le connaissant il avait une idée derrière la tête ! Depuis tout ces années ou ils avaient bossés ensemble il savait déceler les changements de comportement du bleuté.

« Grmmm ! » Foie de Jigura il allait le découvrir ! Il savait que Nell voulait depuis un certain temps retourné aux Etats-Unis pour des vacances. Elle allait être servie ! En plus il devait accomplir un mission dans le secteur où se trouvait son ami.

Cette résolution prise il retourna à ces paperasses.

Au même moment Grimmjow éternua dans son bureau !

Ichigo avait ramené ses filles chez eux après avoir récupérer leurs affaires. Elles étaient calmes depuis qu'elles avaient pu constater que leur grand-père se portait bien. Lui aussi était rassuré, surtout de voir son père faire l'idiot à côté d'un Ryuken qui faisait la tête, à savoir pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu discuter un peu avec eux pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais son beau-père l'avait carrément foutu dehors. Cela avec quelques prétendus excuses fallacieux. Capitulant il rendra chez lui. Il ne sentait pas vraiment la force de discuter. Il avait serte pas envie de se retrouvé seul à réfléchir à l'événement qui s'était produit dans un certain escalier, avec une certaine personne. Mais il était fatigué. Fatigué de se sentir ainsi ! Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. La seule personne à qui il pensait pour cette tâche fut une certaine petite brune. Quoique peut être pas ! Car il avait appris récemment qu'elle travaillait pour l'objet de son trouble. Mais il n'avait pas le choix ! C'est son amie !

Cette décision prise, il sentait avec un poids en moins.


	5. Chapter 5 Rendezvous ?

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : K+

CHAPITRE IV : Rendez-vous

« Patron, je suis désolé ! » Repris Renji le chef cuisinier en essayant de garder son sérieux, peine perdu, car ne pouvant plus tenir il pouffa de rire.

« Renji arrête de rire. » Repris Rukia, le second de cuisine avec sérieux.

« Je...je...peux ...pas »

Rukia lui donna alors une claque dans le dos. Sous le choc Renji se mis à tousser.

« Mmh...mm. Pourquoi t-as fait ça ? » Rugit-il.

« T'es qu'un idiot et un crétin ! »

« Quoi ! Mais je te rappel que ce n'est pas moi qui lui est donné ce tablier et cette toque je te signal ! »

« Chuuut, il va t'entendre. De plus, tous les autres sons au lavage. Alors il pas le choix. »

Au font-elle, Rukia se réjouissait de la situation. Mais elle le cacha à Renji.

Ils se tenaient à la porte des vestiaires, en attendant impatiemment l'objet de leur conversation apparaître, tout en se chamaillant.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un Grimmjow avec une toque et un tablier rose avec le dessin de Chappy imprimé dessus. Et il arborait le tout très sérieusement. Il regarda Renji et Rukia, les défiant du regard d'oser lui dire quelque chose. Car devant lui il avait un Renji ou le rouge lui était monté aux joues, et une Rukia avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Si vous dites quelques chose, je vous vire immédiatement et sans préavis. »

Tout deux haussèrent la tête de concert. Ils furent étonné de voir le patron dans cette tenue, surtout qu'il le portait avec élégance et qu'il était à croqué dedans. Mais aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche de peur d'être viré. Car ils avaient appris à le connaître. Il était gentil, aimable, polie et il avait de l'humour, mais c'était également quelqu'un de sérieux, de compétent, d'autoritaire et d'intransigeant dans le travail. Ils savaient tous que c'était un ancien militaire. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé et personne n'osait poser des questions à ce sujet, respectant sa vie privé. En plus, Rukia devinait que sous se silence se cachait un passé douloureux.

Voyant que ses deux employés acquiesçaient en cœur, il sourie, car ils le saluèrent avec un salut militaire.

« Bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous en cuisine. Aujourd'hui, en ce lundi matin, le restaurant était fermé. Grimmjow avait demandé à tous ses employés de venir refaire la carte des menus. Il avait eu l'idée que chacun fasse un plat qui lui plaise dans chaque catégorie, puis ils les dégustaient tous ensemble pour décider de la carte définitive pour ce mois ci. Au début, il avait organisé ce petit rassemblement pour que tous ses salariés se connaissent mieux et se rapproche. Grimmjow savait que lorsqu'une équipe est soudée, le travail s'en ressent. Cela s'était tellement bien passée la première fois que cela est devenu une habitude que tous les troisièmes lundi du mois, ils venaient tous au _Code Rouge_.

Il y avait Renji Abaraï, un grand tatoué aux cheveux rouges qui était on ne le devinerais pas, chef cuisinier. Rukia Kutchiki, son second de cuisine qui était une petite brune avec un tempérament très fort. Comme commis de cuisine il y avait Ikakku Madarame, un chauve avec du eye liner rouge sur les yeux et Humitchika Gogawasawa, un brun avec des plumes sur les yeux, qui n'avait dieu que pour la beauté. Le froid et distant frère de Rukia, Byakuya Kutchiki comme sommelier. Et enfin comme serveur on pouvait compté sur Inoue Orihime, Tatsuki , Rangiku Matsumoto et Kira. Au bar, Kensei, un homme grand et en muscle avec des cheveux blanc qui jouait également le rôle de videur si nécessaire.

Tout ce beau monde était devenu une grand et belle famille qui partageait les joies et les peines.

Grimmjow était heureux d'avoir constitué une équipe comme celle là pour l'aider à diriger le _Code Rouge_. Ils étaient chacun bien différent, mais il se complétait parfaitement dans le travail.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie maintenant qu'il avait passé sa commande auprès d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Dont trois jours après la scène du baiser dans les escaliers de l'hôpital. Le rouquin n'avait pas quitté ses pensés. Il songeait à lui bien plus souvent qu'il ne le devait. Tout le monde avait remarqué son air songeur lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il n'y avait que Byakuya Kutchiki qui savait et il s'était bien garder de le dire à quiconque. Et son patron lui en était reconnaissant. C'était le noble qui les avait surpris dans les escaliers ce jour là.

Flash Back

Grimmjow tenait Ichigo plaqué contre le mur, une main derrière le dos et l'autre sur son visage. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il était si craquant ainsi, avec les joues teinté de rouge. Au début il avait senti une résistance, mais il était persévérant. Il sentait bien le corps de l'orangé réagir à ses caresses. Sans qu'Ichigo s'en est aperçu il se colla plus étroitement à celui du bleuté. Puis profitant d'une ouverture, Grimmjow faufila sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il y eu comme une étincelle entre eux, leurs corps s'électrisa. Il sentait Ichigo devenir toute moue entre ses bras. Cela le rendit euphorique, car l'autre avait encerclé son coup avec ses deux bras. Ses doigts jouaient agréablement dans ses cheveux. Il approfondit donc encore plus le baiser. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celui-ci. En plus, il embrassait comme un dieu le rouquin.

Grimmjow cassa le baiser pour pouvoir permettre à son partenaire de reprendre son souffle. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent simplement. Ichigo pouvait voir dans se regard du désir, mais aussi une grande tendresse. Son coeur ne pouvait plus s'arrêter sa course folle dans sa poitrine. Sur le coup il décida de suivre son instinct. Resserrant sa prise sur la nuque du bleuté, il rapprocha leurs visages qu'à quelques centimètre. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient l'un et l'autre, cela était grisant pour Gimmjow. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un sur l'autre. Ichigo se pencha légèrement vers lui.

Quand tout à coup le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre les fit sursauter. Ils avaient totalement oubliés qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers d'un hôpital. Puis un « Ho ! »Surpris les fit se lever leurs têtes dans un même mouvement. En haut de l'escalier se dressait Byakuya Kutchiki avec des yeux grands ouverts en soucoupe, car devant ses yeux il avait son patron et l'ami de sa soeur dans une position plus que compromettante. Ichigo réalisa soudain dans quelle situation il était, ses joues devinrent écarlate. Repoussant brutalement Grimmjow, il grimpa rapidement comme le vent les escaliers. Sans un regard ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre il s'en alla avec la honte au vendre de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Dans les escaliers, Byakuya avait repris contenance. Apparemment il avait interrompu quelque chose d'intime entre ces deux là.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il simplement.

Grimmjow était simplement frustré d'avoir était interrompu. Mais il sourie quand même, il avait eu se qu'il voulait !

Les mains dans le poches, dans une posture nonchalante, il observation son sommelier qui avait la main gauche bandé.

« Tu t'es blessé ? »

« Oui...Une bouteille s'est cassé dans m'a main. »

« Tu pourra travailler ? »

« Oui, cela n'est rien de grave. »

Haussant simplement la tête, Grimmjow lui fit signe que le sujet était clos. Tout les deux s'en allèrent sans faire aucune remarque sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Fin du Flash Back

A ce jour, il était encore frustré. Mais il se rattrapera la prochaine fois, il ne pourra pas se sauver comme un voleur.

Rukia observa son patron d'un oeil, il était encore plongé dans ses pensés. Et elle se rappelait d'un jour ou par hasard en cherchant la liste des fournisseurs dans le bureau du bleuté, elle avait découvert une photographie de lui avec un homme. Cet homme était beau, il avait de long cheveux et un regard moqueur. Ils étaient enlacés. Rukia voyait bien qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Elle savait que son patron était gay et le jeune homme à ces côtés devait être son compagnon. Elle n'avait parlé de sa découverte à personne. Après mur réflexion, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était comme cela depuis une semaine et demie. Depuis sa visite à la boutique « _La bouteille bleu_ » tenu par son ami Ichigo. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était produit entre ces deux là. Elle en aurait le cœur net, foi de Rukia Kutchiki !

Ichigo finissait de remplir son fourgon des produits à livrer à ces clients. Car pour les grosses commandes, il préférait livrer à domicile et cela lui permettait ainsi d'avoir une relation privilégié avec chacun d'entre eux. Il se souvenait que s'était sa femme, Haribell qui en avait décidé ainsi pour pouvoir fidéliser leurs clients. Il se souvenait encore de ses paroles : « _Chéri, si tu veux te faire un carnet d'adresse bien remplie, croie moi il faut les chouchouter. Et leur livrer à domicile y contribuera !_ » Ensuite elle l'avait embrassé tendrement avant de partir chercher les enfants à l'école. Ichigo en y repensant eu un pincement au cœur. Elle lui manquait terriblement parfois, et encore plus quand il se sentait démuni face à ses filles. Quand elle l'avait quitté, la douleur fut horrible, puis un vent de panique était venu s'ajouter à cela lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était seul pour élever ses enfants. Heureusement il avait eu sa famille pour le soutenir. Il avait cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas de sa perte. Entre eux régnait une entente parfaite. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. En fait ils étaient des amis et des amants. Ils partageaient tout. Elle le connaissait mieux que lui même.

Ils s'étaient connu au lycée, en terminal. Les parents d'Alalibelle venaient d'emménager à Karkura. Son père et sa mère venaient d'y être muter à la base militaire. A cette époque il était un peu bagarreur et avait un caractère emporté. On pouvait dire qu'il avait une sale réputation mais ses professeurs ne disaient rien car il était un brillant élève. Sa rencontre avec elle avait tout changé. On aurait dit qu'elle avait su canaliser son caractère impétueux. Il était devenu plus calme. Ichigo avait toujours voulu la protéger de tout. Après leurs études, Haribell a voulu suivre les traces de ses parents et entré dans l'armé. Il l'avait donc suivi de bon grès à condition qu'elle l'épouse. Donc ils s'étaient mariés un mois avant leurs engagements.

A sa surprise, dans leur formation militaire il s'était découvert une réelle facilité pour le combat au corps à corps et aux armes blanches. Tandis qu'Haribell était plus doué dans l'organisation et la stratégie. Tous deux avaient alors intégrés les Forces Spéciales. Leur vie était rythmée de mission dans les quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient faits une solide réputation.

Puis au bout de quatre ans dans les forces spéciales, elle tomba enceinte. L'orangé revoyait encore le visage de sa femme lors de la naissance des jumelles. Il avait compris tout de suite qu'elle ne s'engagerait plus dans l'armé et lui non plus. Ils étaient partis vivre en Californie près des parents de sa femme. Puis quelque temps ensuite les parents d'Ichigo on suivi. C'était une belle époque ! Encore aujourd'hui il regrettait cette époque magnifique ou ils étaient encore à quatre.

Ichigo poussa un soupir las. Depuis sa mort il n'avait fait que survivre pour ses filles. Son entreprise marchait du feu de dieu. Sa boutique s'était déjà fait d'une solide réputation depuis quelques années. Il possédait un carnet d'adresse de fournisseurs et de clients que bien des gens lui enviaient. Son chargement fini, il grimpa au volant du fourgon, et il se dit avec un sourire aux lèvres que sa femme sera fière de lui et de son travail. Car c'est en parti grâce à elle que l'entreprise était devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'était pour elle qu'il y mettait tout son cœur. Oubliant tout ce qui l'avait travaillé depuis quelques jours. Il parti faire ses livraisons.

Il lui restait encore un dernier client à livrer et aurai fini sa matinée de livraison. Regardant sur la liste, il eu un raté au coeur. Lui ! Il l'avait eu dans ses pensés pendant ces trois dernier jours. Pourtant il n'était pas gay ! C'est vrai qu'il l'avait embrassé. En y repensant cela n'a pas était déplaisant (_POV : Il fait preuve d'un mauvais foie Ichi !)_, même le contraire. S'il n'avait pas été interrompu il l'aurait rendu son baiser. Un trouble immense s'empara de lui. Il allait le revoir ! Comment devait-il se comporté ? Il ne le savait pas ! En plus, il avait appris après coût que s'était Jaggerjack-san qui avait aidé son père sur la plage. Il était même devenu ami avec ses filles. Elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur le bleuté.

Au début, il avait été très curieux, puis il en fut agacer. Car quand il arrivait à le chasser de son esprit, une de ses filles relança le sujet sur comment leur grand-père fut secouru par cet inconnu. Il avait cru qu'il allait s'y arracher les cheveux à force. En tout cas il fallait qu'il lui dise merci. Tout à coup, il eu des sueurs froide dans le dos. Pourtant dans sa vie il en avait affronté des situations bien plus difficiles.

« Kami-sama ! Aider moi ! »

Il appela donc avant de passer au restaurant. C'était une jeune femme qui lui répondit, une certaine Rangiku Matsumoto. Mais il ne savait pas si elle avait bien compris et transmis le message car il y avait beaucoup de bruit par derrière. Pourtant, on lui avait dit que le restaurant était fermé ce jour là, mais que le patron serait sûrement présent.

Se garant derrière le _Code Rouge_, Ichigo pouvait voir que le parking du personnel était plein. Il se demandait s'il ne serait pas préférable de revenir un autre jour. Se reprenant rapidement, il se dit que cela était même préférable qu'il y est du monde. Encore que si Rukia est là il pourrait en profiter pour l'inviter chez lui. Il pourra ainsi lui en parler tranquillement. Il espérait que Byakua ne lui en avait soufflé mot. Sinon à peine la porte du restaurant franchi, elle allait lui tomber dessus.

Descendant du fourgon, il s'avança vers l'entrée. Il poussa la porte légèrement. Silencieusement il pénétra dans le vestibule où l'on accueillait les clients. Le cahier des réservations était posé sur un pupitre en bois. A droite se trouvait un placard, ou il supposait pour ranger les manteaux. Une plante verte s'y trouvait également, qui était placé de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir la salle de l'entrée. En s'avançant dans son exploration, il découvrit un magnifique bar en bois de chêne avec autour des tabourets en cuir rouge. Derrière le bar en grand miroir lui faisait face, avec des alcools disposé en harmonie sur des étagères en verre. La salle de restauration était grande, constituer de table ronde avec quatre chaises également en bois recouvert de cuir rouge. Au fond de la salle on pouvait distinguer quatre box. Les tables étaient recouvertes d'une nappe rouge avec un dessus marrons foncé. Il n'y avait pas de couvert vue que le restaurant était fermé. Sur chaque table, une petite composition florale jaune et blanc. Au plafond fait en bois comme dans un chalet avait des lustres de couleur rouge qui était suspendu sur chaque table. Le sol était agrémenté d'un parquet bien ciré.

Continuant son exploration, Ichigo découvrit un très grand balcon, où il y avait aussi des tables avec des parasols marron et rouge et ou les chaises était posé dessus. Ici et là était parsemé de plante vert. Un petit escalier étroit menait apparemment au sous sol. Tout se beau décor était planté devant une magnifique vue sur l'océan. Tout autour du bâtiment s'étendait un jardin, puis une petite forêt. A travers les arbres Ichigo pouvait apercevoir une plage de sable blanc. Ichigo aurait été heureux de travailler dans un cadre aussi beau. En tout cas le bleuté pouvait se vanter d'avoir du goût. Regardant sa montre, il tiqua. Il était bientôt midi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne s'il voulait ouvrir sa boutique à treize heures trente.

Retournant en salle, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au fur à mesure qu'il approcha il pouvait entendre un grand brouhaha venant des cuisines. Les portes étant entrouverte, il pu distinguer ce qu'il semblait être le personnel en plein boulot. Ils travaillaient dans une ambiance détendue. De temps en temps on pouvait entendre des rires qui fusaient. Regardant attentive dans la pièce, il manqua un battement au coeur, l'objet de ses tourments était là. Beau comme un dieu ! Il s'afférait autour de son personnel, regardant, goûtant et conseillant si besoin. On aurait dit un professeur. Les mains derrières le dos tel un militaire passant en revu ses bleus. Ichigo le trouva sexy ! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que le bleuté portait une toque et tablier rose avec Chappy imprimé dessus. Il se doutait bien qui était l'auteur de se méfait. Mais cela le rendit encore plus attirant. Il n'avait dieu que pour cet homme. Et une chaleur se fit sentir au creux de ses reins. Il se dit qu'il le croquerait bien tout cru à l'instant même. A ces pensés le rouge lui monta aux joues. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir de tel pensé et d'envie ! Il se gifla intérieurement au moment même ou il réalisait qu'il était entrain de virer de bord. Une panique incroyable s'insinua en lui.

« Kami-sama ! Pas ça ! » Souffla-t-il.

Rukia était allé se nettoyer au vestiaire car cet imbécile de Renji lui avait barbouillé le visage de sauce tomate, quand elle le vit, il s'approchait de la cuisine. Discrètement elle s'approcha de lui par derrière pour mieux l'observer. Il regardait dans la cuisine, plus précisément son patron. Rukia n'en croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, le regard du rouquin était rempli de tendresse et de désir. Et se sourire qu'il affichait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Puis elle y vit de la panique dans son regard. Apparemment le bleuté ne l'avait pas vue. Il se recula et se cacha derrière la porte pour pouvoir se reprendre. Rukia se dit que si un jour un homme, pour être plus précis un jeune aux chevaux rouge, le regardait comme cela ! Une douce chaleur lui monta aux joues. Waouh ! Puis aussi silencieusement que possible, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Ichigo ! »

Ichigo sursauta et eu la peur de vie, la regardant avec étonnement et honteux d'avoir été surpris ainsi. Ses joues se tentèrent de rose. Se reprenant rapidement.

« Rukia ! »

« Ichigo que fait tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu livrer le matériel de pêche de ton patron. »

« A c'est vrai ! C'est moi et Ukitake-san qui lui avons recommandé ta boutique. »

Après cet échange d'information pour reprendre contenance. Tout deux se dévisagèrent intensément en essayant de cerné l'autre. Rukia lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis murmurant tout bas.

« Je veux tout savoir. »

Ichigo eu un frisson, lorsqu'elle était comme cela il savait qu'il allait capituler.

« Plus tard Rukia ! Si tu m'aidais à décharger mon fourgon pour commencer. »

Docilement elle le suivi à l'extérieur. Elle savait que de toute façon elle allait savoir. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle a été témoin à l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou, Rukia ? Il ne faut pas cent ans pour se nettoyer. » Grogna Abaraï.

« Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait, lorsque je reviendrai je veux que tout le monde est fini de ranger. OK ? »

« Oui chef. » Dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Grimmjow vérifia que tout le monde s'y mette, puis il sorti de la cuisine. Enlevant sa toque et son tablier, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, quand son attention fut attiré par une conversation qui se déroulait juste à côté, dans la pièce où l'on stockait le matériel du restaurant et d'autres choses diverses. Se rapprochant du mur mitoyen, il entendit Rukia rire de bon coeur. Il sorti des vestiaires et dirigea vers l'entrée de service. Il stoppa net. Il était là ! L'objet de ses fantasmes. Apparemment ils venaient de décharger un fourgon, car il pouvait voir la pile de carton qui était déposé par terre. Le local était encore ouvert. Ichigo était venu le livrer la matériel de pêche. Il se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas au courant. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C'était Matsumoto qui avait répondu au téléphone dans la matinée. Elle avait juste dit qu'elle avait laissé le message sur son bureau. Avec tous qu'il avait fait se matin, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le lire. Il en fut agacé. Il voulait tant le revoir et lui parlé. Merde ! Il agissait comme adolescent, là ! Discrètement il écouta quand même la conversation. Il se souvenait vaguement que Rukia lui avait dit que Kurosaki et elle était ami.

« Surtout ne le répète à personne, même pas à lui. Je me sens gêner encore par rapport à cela. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, se sera notre petit secret. En c'est pour me faire pardonner ne n'avoir pas pu me libérer la dernière fois. »

« Cette semaine je t'appel pour connaître tes disponibilités. Elles seront heureuses de te voir. De plus elles sont hâtent de faire ses gâteaux avec toi. »

« Je t'en prie c'est la moindre des choses. »

« Je te promet que je te dirai de tout à ce moment, d'accord ? »

« C'est juré ? »

« C'est promis. » Dit-il après un soupir.

Rukia haussa la tête avec un beau sourire de vainqueur. L'orangé lui rendit son sourire puis entra dans son fourgon, démarra, puis parti en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Grimmjow sentit une pointe d'envie s'insinuer dans son cœur. Ils avaient l'air très proche l'un de l'autre. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu ils devaient se voir dans les semaines avec les filles pour faire des gâteaux. Mais ils devaient aussi discuté d'autre chose. Il se demanda qu'elle pouvait être se secret que son second de cuisine devait garder pour elle. A son avis elle avait dû être témoin de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Grimmjow avait la terrible impression que se devait être très important. Il ne croyait pas que Byakuya avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois à sa sœur. Cet homme était la discrétion même. De toute façon le bleuté se dit qu'il saurait bien tôt ou tard de se que la brune cachait. Il se décida de sortir de sa cachette.

« Rukia ? »

La brune sursauta comme pris en faute.

« Patron ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? »

« J'allais revenir en cuisine quand j'ai croisée mon ami Ichigo Kurosaki qui était venu vous livrez votre matériel de pêche. Comme vous étiez occupé, je les ai réceptionnées pour vous. »

Grimmjow attendit la suite de l'explication, mais Rukia se contenta de le regarder bizarrement _(POV : Elle tentait d'essayer de visualiser ces deux là ensemble pour son plus grand plaisir !)_.

« Rukia ? »

Revenant sur terre.

« Ha... oui...Heu...Ha, oui ! Voilà le bon de livraison. J'ai tout vérifiée et tout est en ordre. »

Elle lui mit rapidement le papier dans ces mains. Puis pour changer de sujet car cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne le savait pas pourquoi.

« Bon voilà ! Et si on retournait dans la cuisine voir s'ils ont fini ! Je suis sur que Renji est en ce moment même est entrain de faire des bêtises. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle le plantait là en courant vers la cuisine juste au moment ou l'on entendit un grand « BOUM », puis « Renji, Baka ! »

Balançant la tête, grimmjow retourna en cuisine avec un sourire dépité aux lèvres. Décidément...

Haribell assis sur le bar avait tout observé. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas intervenu ! Comme quoi elle avait eu raison de laissé couler un peu de temps. Maintenant tout était une question de doigté.

« Haa ! Grimmjow tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche avec une tête de mule comme lui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je veille au grain ! »

Puis dans un éclaire elle disparu.

L'après-midi d'Ichigo s'était déroulé assez vite, il y avait eu beaucoup de clients qui étaient venu récupérer leur commande. Il en était très content. Cela lui avait évité de pensé au bleuté, mais également à sa prochaine rencontre avec son amie Rukia. Il avait voulu lui parlé pour se soulagé, mais maintenant il en doutait. Mais vue le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, il n'avait eu d'autre choix de lui promettre de tout lui raconté. Surtout qu'elle l'avait vue dévorer des yeux son patron. Toute cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise ! Poussant encore un soupir il ferma sa boutique plus tôt, et alla chercher ses filles chez son père.

A peine eu-t-il entré dans la maison de son père que l'orangé entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir, pour voir enfin deux tête lui renter dedans avec une telle force qu'il en tomba par terre.

« Ho...ho ! Attention les filles ! ! »

« Oyaio papaaa ! Papaaa ! »

« Oyaio mes chéries ! »


	6. Chapter 6 Hasard  et jalousie ? !

_Salut tout le monde. Cela faisait longtemps ! DESOLE POUR LE RETARD de publication. Pour vous faire plaisir je vais postée deux chapitres de cette fic (un aujourd'hui et l'autre lundi soir si tout va bien.)_

_Je tiens à remercier MamZilois, fyekawai, Lyly-Chan, Estelle Uzumaki, ze-perverse-shinigami, Lulubell Alynn, Suzuki-Ch4n, et Katen-sama pour m'avoir laisser des reviews. _

_Merci à AlMevera, ChibiRyu013, Estelle Uzumaki, MamZilos, Nalya, Setsu23, Yayuhe, Aymi16, Malo-Chan, palmier tropical, yaoifa23 et Zorchide pour m'avoir mis dans vos auteurs préférer et d'avoir mis cette fic en alerte. _

_Vous représenter ma motivation à continuer dans cette voie et pour cela je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une débutante, que je fais des erreurs et surtout des fautes de français ! Je vous assure que je fais des efforts ! J'espère que cela se voie !_

Grim : Ouais, elle fait des efforts pour une paresseuse ambulante !

Auteur : Quoi ! Je ne suis pas paresseuse !

Grim : Ouais c'est ça !

Auteur : Ferme la ! TU POLLUES MON AIR ! Tu dis encore un mot et je te raille de cette fic ! Un accident est si vite arrivé !

Sans un mot de plus il alla bouder dans son coin.

Auteur : Faîtes comme si vous n'avez rien entendu, ok ! Bonne lecture !

Comme d'habitude le couple principal est Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer : Pour notre plus grand plaisir tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : K+

CHAPITRE VI

« Ho...ho ! Attention les filles ! ! »

« Oyaio papaaa ! Papaaa ! »

« Oyaio mes chéries ! »

En riant, Ichigo serra ses filles dans ses bras, puis dit :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, mais les filles si vous pouviez vous lever car le sol n'est pas vraiment très agréable ! »

Confuse, les deux jeune filles se redressèrent et laissèrent leur père en faire de même. Après s'être mis debout, il remarqua qu'elles étaient bien agitées. Leur passant la main sur chacune de leur tête.

« Les filles qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tous les deux se mirent à parler en même temps ce qui en résultait en grand cafouillage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le seul mot qu'il avait pu comprendre était « grand-père », « méchant », « chambre », « jouer », « bruit étrange » et « légumes ». Tout cela était bien confus.

« Du calme ! » dit-il avec un ton ferme.

« Maintenant, si vous pouviez vous expliquer calmement et chacun son tour. »

« Karin ? Yuzu ? Alors ? »

Se regardant l'un et l'autre pour décidé qui prendra la parole. C'est Karin qui se lança après avoir reçu l'accord muette de sa soeur.

« Papa ! Grand-père Isshin a été méchant avec nous ! » A cette phrase Yuzu ne pu qu'hausser la tête.

« Il nous a interdit de regarder la télévision tout le temps du week-end et nous à fait manger des légume. En plus, ont voulaient jouer avec eux dans la chambre se matin, mais la porte était fermé à clés. On a attendu Yuzu et moi très très longtemps à la porte. On était inquiète car on entendait des bruits bizarres. Vraiment très bizarre ! »

Ichigo tiqua à la fin du récit de sa fille, qui très content de son plaidoyer le regarda avec espoir. Il n'avait pas le coeur à se mettre en colère, ni d'avoir une dispute avec son père, ni avec ses filles.

« Grand-père a eu raison de vous donnez des légumes, c'est très bon pour la croissance et permet d'avoir un bon équilibre alimentaire. » Ichigo poussa un soupir discret. Elles n'étaient pas encore en âge de comprendre ce que faisait leurs grand-père si tôt le matin dans leurs chambre.

« Quant à ce qui c'est produit ce matin et aux bruits que vous avez entendu ce devait être papy Isshin qui souffrait atrocement du fait de sa blessure à l'épaule. » Parfois il s'étonnait des idées qu'il avait pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Ichigo rie intérieurement.

« Maintenant les filles si vous alliez vous préparer pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Je vous attends dans la cuisine. D'accord ? »

Yuzu cru tout ce qu'avait dit son père, mais Karin n'était pas dupe, il y avait sûrement une autre explication. Lorsqu'elle avait cité ce dernier fait, une brève lueur de colère était passée dans les yeux de son père. Mais elle ne dit rien et haussa également la tête en signe d'accord. Tous deux s'en allèrent faire leurs sacs sans protester.

Ichigo se releva et se tourna vers la cuisine pour s'y rendre quand il vit son père accosté à l'entrée.

« Bonsoir, fils. »

Ichigo se contenta de faire juste un mouvement de tête et passa près de son père.

« Ichigo, tu es un très bon père n'en doute pas. »

« Essayerai-tu avec se compliment de t'en sortir. »

« Est-ce que sa marche ? »

Ichigo secoua sa tête fatigué.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'engager sur se terrain. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de me disputé avec toi se soir. On en rediscutera de « ça » plus tard. Toi et Ruykuen ne vous en sortiraient pas comme cela. »

Isshin regarda son fils se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il le trouva étrange et fatigué, voir même ailleurs. Non, plutôt troublé. Il essayait de le cacher. Il connaissait bien son fils. Il était sûr que s'il le questionnait, il allait se faire rabrouer sans ménagement. Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui troublait son rouquin de fils. Discrètement il décida d'avoir un œil sur sa vie privé. Ichigo avait été tout de même marié à une femme tout comme lui. Mais, il savait qu'il était un pur hétéro. En tant que père il sentait que la transition n'allait pas se faire en douceur, vue son caractère cela allait être très intéressant.

Ce soir là Isshin ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il décida donc de faire un peu de paperasse dans son bureau. Il avait des tonnes de dossier en retard car il détestait l'administratif. Tout le contraire de son adorable mari qui aurait dû en faire son métier. Mari qui dormait depuis déjà une bonne heure, lorsqu'il s'était levé. Pour lui être médecin, c'était d'être auprès de ces patients tout simplement. D'habitude il fallait que l'albinos le harcèle pour qu'il s'y mette. Mais cette nuit, il avait besoin de s'occuper la tête. Il ne cessait de penser à son fils. Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Avec un long soupir il entama le premier dossier. Trois heures plus tard, il avait tout fini. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas désespérer. Le brun était content de lui et pour se félicité il se versa un bon vieux whisky. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il s'installa sur le rebord pour y prendre un peu d'air et y fumer une cigarette. Ses pensés le ramenait à la vie de famille de son fils. Il voyait bien qu'Ichigo essayait de donné le change. Mais il voyait claire en lui. Après la perte de sa femme, sa douleur était devenue une seconde peau qu'il cachait à la perfection. Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'il soit heureux. Ichigo aimait ses filles, mais cela ne remplace pas l'amour d'une « femme ». A quoi bon trop y penser, il agira le moment venu. Il allait surveiller tout cela attentivement. Car la lueur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux d'Ichigo ne pouvait pas le tromper. Elle a été très fugace, mais digne d'intérêt.

Isshin sourie à cette pensée, et se leva en même temps; dans son hélant il buta dans son compagnon qui s'était approché de lui sans bruit. Tout deux se retrouva par terre. Isshin en califourchon sur lui.

« Aie. »

« Ryuken ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je vie ici. » grommela t-il.

« Non, c'est pas ça ! Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« Ne te sentant plus près de moi, je suis partis à ta recherche. »

« Et tu ma trouvé ! »

Le brun l'embrassa à pleine bouche et en douceur, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ryuken encercla ses bras au coup d'Isshin pour approfondir leur baisser. Pendant quelques minutes, dans ce bureau on entendait que des soupirs de plaisir et des souffles erratiques. L'ambiance de la pièce s'était incroyablement réchauffer.

« On se serait mieux dans notre chambre, tu ne trouves pas. » Chuchota l'albinos.

« Mmm. D'accord ! »

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigeaient main dans la main vers cet espace des plus confortable pour continuer leur ébat

A petit matin, Ryuken se rendit dans le bureau de son cher et tendre pour récupérer un bouquin de médecine. Lorsqu'il constata que la surface du bureau était propre et vide de dossier, il fut agréablement surpris. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait disparu. Il était content qu'il est pu finir ses paperasses, mais cela était le résultat de son inquiétude pour un certain rouquin. Il en était sûr. Tout ceci le rendit soucieux. Il décida d'appeler son fils Uryu pour en parler.

Près de deux semaines s'était écoulée avant que Rukia ne puisse enfin venir chez la famille Kurosaki. Les filles étaient très heureuses que leur tante de coeur leur accorde du temps pour leur montrer comment faire un gâteau au chocolat. Quant a Ichigo il était heureux de voir ses filles parler cuisine avec une femme. Son amie avait toujours été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin.

Pendant toute une après -midi il les regarda s'affairer dans sa cuisine. Karin et Yuzu étaient couvertes de farine et de chocolat. Elles étaient toute heureuse car de temps en temps il entendait des rires, cela lui réchauffait le coeur.

La pâte enfin fini, elles mirent le tout dans le four.

« Les filles aller vous nettoyez et ensuite vous avez quartier libres jusqu'à dix-sept heures. » dit Rukia en les poussant hors de la cuisine.

Karin et Yuzu ne se firent pas prier et coururent dans leur chambre.

Après s'être nettoyé Rukia alla rejoindre Ichigo dans le jardin avec une bière bien frais pour chacun.

Elle le trouva plonger dans ses pensées. Pourtant un certain laps de temps était passé depuis la scène de la cuisine, et à ce qu'elle pouvait voir son trouble était toujours présent. Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure car Ichigo n'avait jamais eu ce type de penchant envers des hommes quel qu'il soit. Il avait passionnément aimé sa femme. Rukia le comprenait dans une certaine mesure.

« Ichigo. »

« Rukia, vous avez fini. »

« Pas toute à fait. Les gâteau son au four et j'ai donnée quartier libre aux filles jusqu'à la cuisson. »

Tout en parlant elle s'était assis près de lui sur le banc et lui tendit sa bière.

« Merci. »

« Profitons de ce moment pour parler. Il me semble que tu as beaucoup à me dire. »

Ichigo eu un petit rire. Cette femme ne perdait jamais le nord. Lui qui croyait que peut être elle avait oublié. Peine perdu. Il lui devait bien. C'est ainsi qu'il lui raconta sa première rencontre avec le bleuté, ainsi que la deuxième fois, sans omettre le passage du baiser. Et la dernière fois ou elle l'avait surpris à la porte de la cuisine du restaurant. Son trouble envers le bleuté. Chaque nuits où il hantait ses rêves, sans y mettre tout les détailles.

« Rukia c'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je ressens ça. J'ai reconnu les symptômes. Je ne suis pas bête. »

« Alors il est où le problème Ichigo ? »

« C'est un homme Rukia ! »

« Ça je le sais idiot ! »

« C'est...que... »

« Il n'y a rien à rajouter de plus ! Suis tes sentiments. Ichigo regarde moi. »

Elle souleva son menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ichigo, quand as-tu pour la dernière fois fait quelque chose pour toi ? Vraiment pour toi ? Cela sans penser à tes filles, à ta famille. »

« ... »

« Tu ne peux même pas répondre à ma question sans y réfléchir ! Même pour d'engager dans les forces spéciales, tu l'as fait pour elle. Pour une fois, suis ton instinct Ichigo. Le bonheur ne se représentera pas aussitôt devant ta porte. Alors saisie là ! »

Ichigo était perdu entre sa raison et son coeur et Rukia le voyait bien.

« Ichigo cesse de réfléchir. Apprend à le connaître et après tu te décideras. C'est quelqu'un de formidable quand on le connaît. Il est direct et franc. »

Le rouquin poussa un soupir pour évacuer toute cette tension qui s'était accumulé. Lui parler lui avait fait du bien.

« Merci Rukia. »

« Idiot, je suis ton amie, non ! C'est fait pour ça ! »

Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire comme au beau vieux temps du lycée. Chacun cessa de rire et silence apaisant s'installa. Ichigo le rompit enfin.

« Rukia tu lui as dit ?

« Hein ? »

« Renji »

« Comment...? »

« Je suis ton ami et même un aveugle le verrait ! »

Rukia se renfrogna et commençait à bouder.

« C'est à lui de faire le premier pas, c'est lui l'homme non ? »

« Si tu ne le stimule pas un peu tel que je le connais, il ne fera rien. »

« Son cas est désespérant ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ! »

Et ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur à ce constat. Lorsqu'ils virent Yuzu accourir vers eux.

« Tante Rukia ! Les gâteaux ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Avec tout ça je les avaient oubliés ! »

Elle couru comme un dératé vers la cuisine, Yuzu la talonnant. Ichigo se contenta de marcher tranquillement vers sa maison le cœur un peu plus léger.

Grimmjow faisait son jogging matinal avec ses deux monstres sur la plage lorsqu'une silhouette familière venant dans le sens inverse apparu devant lui. Perdu dans ses sombres pensés il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Surtout que cette personne était remarquable avec sa chevelure orange. Il n'aurait jamais cru le rencontrer à nouveau par hasard si tôt le matin. Grimmjow observa attentivement ses mouvements, il avait une foulé régulier, une bonne allure, pareille que la sienne. Cela ne le trompa pas. A chaque rencontre il découvrait des choses sur le rouquin. Il était heureux de le revoir. Trois semaines passées sans le voir, le rendu un peu irritable envers ses collègues de travail. Même Nell qui l'avait appelée lui avait fait la remarque. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire que sa relation avec Stark n'avait rien de comparable. A chaque foulé, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Le bleuté ralenti son allure, de même que la rouquin. Pour finir, chacun marchait tranquillement l'un vers l'autre. Un peu comme dans les films où à la fin les deux protagonistes se revoient après de dure épreuve. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance de cinq pas.

« Kurosaki-san »

« Jaggerjack-san. »

« Quel hasard et un plaisir ! Le destin nous fait nous rencontrer lorsqu'on le ne s'attend le moins. »

Ichigo le fixait droit dans les yeux et cela lui plu. Il n'aimait les regards fuyant.

« La dernière fois je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour mon père. »

« Merci. »

Le bleuté se contenta de hausser les épaules pour faire comprendre que cela n'était rien.

« Aussi, les filles de cessent de parler de toi. Tu es devenu leur héros. Elles voudraient de te revoir et également ces deux là. »

Ichigo pointa du doigt les deux chiens qui s'étaient assis de chaque côté de Grimmjow comme pour le protéger. Ils le fixèrent étrangement. Ichigo avait la nette impression que s'il faisait un faut mouvement ils allaient lui sauté dessus. Grimmjow le remarqua aussi.

« Coucher. »

A ces paroles Miky et Mik baissèrent les oreilles et se coucha dans un couinement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne son pas méchant juste qu'ils prennent de la place. »

Le rouquin ne le cru qu'à moitié, mais il faisait confiance au maître pour maîtrise ces deux là.

Voyant que le silence commençait à s'installer car aucun des deux ne savait plus quoi dire. Ichigo décida alors que c'était le moment rêver pour pouvoir le connaître un peu plus. Il était venu courir pour s'aérer l'esprit et faire un peu le vide. Quel n'a pas été sa surprise de le rencontrer sur la plage. Un moment il avait pensé faire demi-tour, mais les paroles de Rukia lui vinrent en mémoire. « Ichigo cesse de réfléchir. Apprend à le connaître et après tu te décideras... »

« Et si nous continuons à courir ensemble Jaggerjack-san. »

« Ok » dit-il simplement.

Ichigo fit demi-tour pour reprendre son footing dans le même sens du bleuté, ce qui surpris celui-ci.

La surprise passé il s'élança également à sa suite, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux chiens les devançant. Ils s'avancèrent à la même allure et tout les deux s'en réjouissaient. Le parcours se fit en silence et sans gêne. Au bout de quelques kilomètres ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord. Ils firent leurs étirements. Ichigo s'assit en face de la mer, les deux mains sur le sable et la tête penché en arrière pour apprécier la brise rempli d'iode. Grimmjow le regarda fixement. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux ce qui intensifia sa couleur. La brise qui jouait dans se chevaux lui donnait envie d'y passé une main. Tout à coup le rouquin lui retourna son regard. Ce qu'il y lu lui donnait des papillons dans le vendre.

« Kurosaki, cesse de me regarder ainsi, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se sentit gêner, alors il détourna son regard. Grimmjow le trouva attendrissant dans ses réactions. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi Ichigo ? »

La question du bleuté le désarçonna.

« Mais... »

« Attends ! Ecoute, entre nous deux il y a quelque chose, je l'ai ressentis immédiatement. Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. »

« Je suis hétéro ! »

« Je le sais. »

Le regarda de Grimmjow était déterminer. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Ichigo ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voulait mieux le connaître c'est sûr et ainsi faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il ne pensait que cela allait être si rapide.

Grimmjow ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à l'instant l'a fait se précipiter. Il maudit son impatience.

« Je ne suis pas pressé Ichigo. Je te laisse y réfléchir calmement. Je te fais une proposition. Si on continuait à jogger ensemble tous les matins, ainsi on pourra se voir et se connaître davantage. Je n'abordera pas le sujet tant que tu ne m'aurait pas donné ta réponse. D'accord ? »

Le marché semblait honnête.

« D'accord. »

Pour ne pas rompre l'accord, Grimmjow lui tendit la main pour le relevé. Main que le rouquin accepta avec le sourire.

_Eiram : Au secourrrrr ! m'écrie ai-je !_

_Je me suis mis à courir avec tout mes affaires ( mon ordi, mes brouillons, mes dessins etc.). J'étais vraiment épuisée. Il fallait absolument que trouve un endroit tranquille pour continué ma fic. Tournant la tête à droite, à gauche._

_Eiram-sama : Ho ! Mon dieu aidez moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Ils sont tous après moi ! Que dois-je faire ?_

_..._

_Eiram-sama : Pardi ! Je dois me reprendre, c'est pas possible ça ! Je suis le maître que diable !_

_Me redressant de toute ma hauteur (1,58 m, lol) je posa mes affaires par terre et je les attendis de pied ferme._

_Grimmjow, Nell, Nnoitra et Halibel m'encerclèrent rapidement._

_Grim : Comme ça on s'enfuit !_

_Nell : Laisse là s'expliquer Grim !_

_Eiram-sam : Je ne m'étais pas enfuis, j'étais occupée !_

_Grim : Occupé à quoi bordel ! Tu es entrain de nous tourner en bourrique, hein ?_

_Eiram-sama : Mais pas du tout ! C'est le stress de mon examen, en plus il y a eu plein de fête dont j'avais l'obligation d'assister. Je vous assure que je vous ai pas oubliée !_

_Grim : Par ta faute je n'ai pas pu voir mon Ichi !_

_Nell et Halibel : Calme toi Grim !_

_Grim : Vous vous en « foutté », vous n'apparaissez pas dans ce chapitre !_

_Eiram-sama : Gomenasaï mina-san !_

_Nnoitra : On de pardonne pour cette fois. Tout le monde laisser des reviews à l'auteur sinon elle va nous faire une dépression !_

_Avant même que Grim sorte une connerie tous les trois l'assommèrent._

_Eiram-sama : Arigato pour vos reviews et encore GOMEN !_


	7. Chapter 7 Invitation

**Dans ce chapitre y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour notre couple ! Heureusement que notre ange gardien Halibel est là pour sauver la mise !**

**Bonne lecture ! Désolé pour les fautes de français !**

**Couple : **Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre : **romance

**Rating : **M

CHAPITRE VII

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Grimmjow et Ichigo se voyait tout les matins sauf empêchement pour leurs footing journalier. Comme promis le bleuté n'aborda pas le « _sujet sensible _». Ichigo eu la possibilité d'apprécier sa compagnie et inversement. Le restaurateur s'était abstenu de faire un geste qui ferait fuir le rouquin. Il voulait que se soit lui qui fasse l'autre pas. La balle était dans son camp. Son humeur s'était nettement améliorer et ses employés l'avaient remarqué. Il affichait un doux sourire lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensés. Il n'y avait que Rukia et Byakyua qui savait qui était l'objet de ses pensés. Les rumeurs allaient bon train en cuisine comme en salle. Certains décidèrent même de mener leurs enquêtes le plus discrètement possible afin d'en savoir plus.

C'est ainsi que les jours passaient, jours qui devinrent des semaines. Grimmjow s'était considérablement rapprocher du rouquin. Il attendait toujours leurs rencontres avec impatience. On pouvait dire aussi que la patience du bleuté était mis à rude épreuve. Il en arrivait même à être insomniaque. Il faisait tout pour que le rouquin ne le remarque pas. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il ne romprait pas. Puis un matin alors qu'il allait discuter avec les pécheurs du port pour connaître leurs prix, et aussi passer commande. Il vit Ichigo se diriger vers les quais. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Le bleuté le suivi pour pouvoir le parler. Le rouquin était habillé d'un jean noir, d'une chemise bleue ciel et d'une paire de mocassin noir. Des lunettes de soleils avait été glissé dans ses cheveux négligemment. Il était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait habiller ainsi. Son coeur s'emballa. Grimmjow stoppa net sa progression quand il le vit s'arrêter près d'un magnifique catamaran appeler « Quincy ». Un brun à lunette en descendait. Habillé tout de blanc avec sur son polo un motif bleu en forme de croix dessus. Il était d'une beauté un peu efféminé. Il arborait un magnifique sourire a l'égare du roux. Tout deux s'enlacèrent tendrement et très longtemps au goût de Grimmjow. Il eu un pincement au coeur. Ensuite ce qu'il vit le statufia et son coeur se brisa en millier de petit morceau. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais...Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour effacer cette vision cauchemardesque. _(Vous vous demander qu'est-ce qui la vue qui l'a mis dans cet état ! He bien retournons quelques minutes avant la « scène » avec un petit flash back !)_

FLASH BACK

Ichigo était tout heureux il allait revoir son frère. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Il avait été prévenue la veille par son beau père qu'Uryuu accostera dans le port pour un séjour indéterminer. Ryuken l'avait demandé de venir le récupérer au port pour un dîner en famille le soir même. Uryuu avait eu la passion de la mer grâce à son grand père Ishida Souken. Très tôt il s'était mis à faire des compétitions qu'il remportait haut la main. Sa chambre était remplit de coupe en tout genre. Il aimait les défits. Ichigo et lui avait le même âge. Au début ils avaient eu du mal à s'entendre pour devenir inséparable plus tard. Ensemble il avait fait les quatre cent coûts. _(Enfin, nous reviendrons plus tard sur leurs passés _!)

Ichigo s'arrêta près du « _Quincy_ », les joyaux de son frère. Il vit Uryuu en redescendre le sourire aux lèvres. Comme à son habitude il était impeccable. Tout les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Uryuu, je suis content de voir ! »

« Moi aussi mon frère »

Ils se séparèrent et Uryuu sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse l'arrêter, lui saisie le visage avec ses deux mains, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser fraternel, tendre et rapide. A ce geste Ichigo lui sourie le rouge aux joues.

« Tu n'as pas changé Uryuu ! »

« Toi non plus ! Toujours aussi mignon ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Sans qu'il puisse rétorquer quoi que se soit, son frère lui pris la main et l'entraîna sur le bateau.

« Viens, je te fais visiter ! J'ai fais quelque petit changement ! Tu vas les apprécier j'en suis sûr ! »

Le rouquin le suivi bien malgré lui, en sachant comment il pouvait être. Aucun ne vit l'ombre au loin qui les regardait les poings serré à s'en faire mal.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Une colère sourde grondait en Grimmjow, tout cela mêler à de la jalousie et un sentiment de trahison. Il avait été patient rien que pour lui. Ce qu'il avait vue, le hantait et n'avait de cesse de défilé en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais plus rien du tout. Il se rendit directement chez lui d'un pas rageur. Il n'était pas d'humeur à aller travailler au restaurant. Il fallait qu'il aille se défoulé et cela rapidement.

Sans se douter de la tempête que faisait rage Ichigo passa toute l'après avec son frère. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre dans un petit bistro du port.

Uryuu se sentait toujours bien en compagnie de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas frère de sang, mais un lien fort les unissait. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble. C'était un pour cela qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Après l'appel de son père, il avait décidé de faire escale ici. Apparemment d'après son père des changements étaient en cours dans la vie d'Ichigo.

Il y a de cela deux ans, lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Halibel, Uryuu se rendit immédiatement auprès de son frère. Ce qu'il avait découvert en arrivant le choqua et le bouleversa au plus profond de lui. Son frère n'était qu'une loque. Il se trouvait en pleine compétition en pleine océan atlantique quand il s'était fait rapatrié en hélicoptère pour la Californie via Rio de Janeiro. Il n'avait pas pu assister à l'enterrement de sa belle sueur, et il en fut chagriné et navré. Leurs pères avaient pris les filles avec eux pensant que le rouquin aurait besoin d'être seul.

Il le trouva dans leur chambre, assis par terre, dans le noir, plusieurs bouteilles de saké vide qui traînait au sol. Il était tout débrailler, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements froissé, la photographie de sa femme entre les mains. La fatigue, la tristesse et l'alcool avaient eu raison de lui. Il s'était endormi à même le sol. En pénétrant au centre de la pièce, il pu s'habituer à l'obscurité pour constaté l'état lamentable de la chambre. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. A ce moment là, il haï dieu de faire ça à sa famille. Sans s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues il sorti de la pièce pour se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas flancher aussi. Avec détermination il entreprit de faire sortir son frère de son gouffre de souffrance. Il s'était fait la promesse que plus jamais le destin allait faire revivre de telles souffrances à son frère et à sa famille. Uryuu eu été le seul à avoir été témoin de ça, même leurs père n'étaient au courant de ce fait.

Discrètement, il observa Ichigo du coin de l'œil. Il pu s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé, il était plus souriant, plus détendu et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Depuis tout à l'heure Ichigo n'avait de cesse de lui poser des questions sur ses voyages sans jamais aborder sa vie à lui. Uryuu décida qu'il était temps de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Dis-moi comment vont mes nièces ? »

« Elles vont très bien. Parfois elles me font voir des vertes et des pas mûrs ! Elles savent comment me faire tourner en bourrique ! » Dit-t-il en riant tout en se grattant la tête.

« Et toi comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, même très bien ! »

« Je vois ça frangin ! »

Un silence s'installa, une attende se fit pour les deux frères. L'un ne savant pas comment aborder le sujet, et l'autre exprimer ses nouveaux sentiments qui s'étaient insinuer délicatement dans son cœur tant éprouvé.

« Uryuu, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment. Je crois que je suis tombé à nouveau amoureux. C'est un homme »

« ...! »

Constatant son silence, Ichigo commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment il n'en pouvait plus.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

Regardant enfin son frère, il s'aperçut que celui-ci riait sous cap.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire imbécile ? »

« Imbécile toi même ! »

Après deux tentatives raté, il réussi au bout de la troisième à se reprendre.

« Excuse-moi Ichigo. Je t'avoue que je le savais déjà par mon père. En fait c'est pour cela que je suis venue faire escale ici. » Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. « Je m'attendais à ce que se soit moi qui te tire les vers du nez mon vieux ! Et là, tu me déballe tout d'un coup. »

Ichigo s'énerva à ces paroles. Il n'aimait pas être objet de raillerie. Le plantant là, il sortit à l'extérieur pour partir. Uryuu se rendant compte qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin lui couru après.

« Ichigo, attends. »

Arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui tira sur le bras pour le stopper.

« Je suis désolé, désolé d'avoir rie. »

Le rouquin se contenta de le fusillé du regard.

« Si s'était pour te moquer de moi tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

« Je ne moquais pas de toi. Oui...Peut être un tout petit peu ! » Uryuu se pinça les lèvres un disant ça pour s'empêcher de rire. « Ichigo, je te connais par cœur ! C'est pour ça que je réagis ainsi ! Là pour le coup tu m'as déstabilisé ! »

Ichigo voyait bien que son frère semblait sincère, mais il n'aimait qu'on se moque de lui, surtout lui.

Pour rattraper le coup, le brun saisie ses épaules et le serra contre lui, et lui fit des yeux de merl en frit. Il savait que cela fonctionnait toujours sur le rouquin.

« Maintenant, dis-moi tout. » dit-il en savant déjà pardonner.

Ichigo dépité le raconta tout comme avec Rukia. Et lui dit même leurs rencontres journalières chaque matin depuis quelques jours.

« Waouh ! Je suis soufflé ! Il doit vraiment être fou de toi et te vouloir pour être patient comme cela ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu t'es regardé sans une glace depuis la mort de ta femme Ichi ? Même un saint serait tenter, voyons ! Tu es vraiment aveugle quand tu t-y mets ! »

Le rouquin fut troublé par les paroles d'Uryuu. Puis durant tout le trajet vers la maison de leurs pères aucun des deux de souffla mot. Un silence paisible s'était installé entre eux. Uryuu comprenait son silence et le respectait. Son frère avait besoin de réfléchir à ces paroles plus ou moins sensé.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent à destination car la clinique de leurs parents n'était pas loin du port. Comme d'habitude Urryuu eu droit à un accueil chaleureux et très démonstratif d'Isshin. Son père fut plus discret, de plus les deux échangèrent un regard de connivence, le brun pour dire que sa mission était accomplie et l'autre pour demander confirmation. _(Si vous ne le devinez pas, cela concerne Ichi !)_. Ses nièces lui firent également bon accueil, lui réclamant des histoires sur des pirates. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Tous passèrent une très bonne soirée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Ichigo se rendit sur la plage pour voir un Grimmjow qui se fit désirer par son absence. Le roux était en plein désarroi complet. Habituellement, il prévenait lorsqu'il avait un empêchement. Et là, silence radio. Il avait tenté de le contacter, sans résultat. Même Rukia ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il continua quand même de venir courir sur la plage en vain. Durant tout ces matins, il eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ces sentiments qu'il refoulait envers le bleuté. Dès le début il avait su mettre des mots dessus, mais le fait que se soit un homme l'avait freiné. De plus, il avait l'impression de tromper sa femme. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliquer ? Depuis quand n'avait pas-il été heureux ? Réellement. Il ne le savait même plus. Deux ans à vivre dans la douleur, il s'y était habitué. Deux ans à ressentir un vide dans le cœur. Puis à son contacte, son cœur s'était animer, son sourire sincère lui était revenu. Même ses filles sentait apparemment la différence car elle était plus joyeuse, plus joueuse. Peut être que son frère avait raison, et qu'il avait sûrement dû abuser de sa patience. A leur première rencontre, Ichigo avait bien vue que s'était un homme sans grande patience. Et ce qu'il faisait était pour lui, uniquement pour lui, il en était convaincu. Pour faire court, il en avait assez, il lui manquait tout simplement. Il voulait le voir pour donner une réponse et cela le plus rapidement possible. Mais il craignait de se faire jeté. Il devait avoir une raison pour qu'il l'évitait. Mais quoi ? Tout à ces pensés, il retourna travailler dans boutique.

Grimmjow de décolérait pas depuis ces dernier jours, car il avait peur de cédé à la tristesse. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahi ne le quittait pas. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rien montrer à ces employer surtout au frère et à la sœur Kuchiki. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le rouquin puisse lui faire une telle chose. Il lui avait mentie en affirmant qu'il était hétérosexuel. Le baiser qu'il avait surpris entre le roux et le brun lunetteux était sans équivoque et leur comportement en attestait. Il poussa un long soupir, tout à coup il se sentait vieux. Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller au marché nocturne de se samedi soir. Plusieurs de ses employés y allaient également.

Un nuit étoilé avec un magnifique pleine lune éclairait le bitume. Un lampadaire sur deux était allumé. La foule était composé de noctambule et de fêtard. Quelques familles avec leur enfant étaient aussi présentes. C'était les vacances !

Grimmjow déambulait à travers les divers étalages, les mains dans les poches. Certaines personnes se retournaient sur son chemin. Il se dégageait de sa personne un tel charisme qui forçait le respect. Il s'était chaussé de ses bottes militaire, d'un jeans noir usé qui avait connue de meilleur jour, mais qui sur lui se révélait sexy. Son t-shirt blanc faisait ressortir ses muscles si bien dessiné. Son vieux blouson de cuir noir qui datait à ses débuts dans l'armé lui donnait un air rebelle. Comme il faisait un peu fais, il avait mit son foulard bleu nuit que lui avait offert Nel pour le baptême de sa filleule. Son corps commençait à se détendre dans cette atmosphère de fête. L'air embaumait d'épice, de fleur, de fruit et de bien autre chose. Pour un cuisinier comme lui, c'était le paradis. Il s'arrêtait à chaque étalage pour sentir, goûter, tâter et discuter avec les bazardiers (forain). Il connaissait certain d'entre eux pour la plus part car il était ses fournisseurs. Il commençait à avoir une bonne réputation sur les marchés du fait de son sérieux en tant que chef et patron du Code Rouge. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait s'intégrer aussi facilement. Il avait tellement roulé sa bosse durant sa carrière militaire avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il avait vue du pays et c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ici chez lui. Au bout d'un moment cette ambiance réussit même à lui faire oublier sa colère. A même moment, il sentit un main lui saisir l'épaules et le retourné brusquement. Ses vieux réflexe ayant prirent le dessus, il saisit le malencontreux par le bras et le retourna derrière le dos. Lorsqu'il reconnu le fou qu'il l'avait surpris par derrière. Il le lâcha tout de suite.

« Ouie... vous jeune homme vous n'y aller pas de main morte ! Vous voulez à nouveau m'envoyer à l'hôptal ! »

« Quel idée de me surprendre par derrière aussi ! »

Isshin se massa le bras sous le regard de quelques personnes à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé. Grimmjow quand à lui il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de rencontrer le père d'Ichigo. Pour le masquer il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Justement je voulait vous revoir ! »

A ces mots le bleuté semblait surpris et le fixa sans comprendre.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour la derrière fois sur la plage. J'en avais pas eu l'opportunité. »

« Maintenant c'est fait, de tout façon votre fils l'avait déjà fait. »

« A bon ? »

« _Merde _» Pensa le bleuté. « _Maintenant il va me poser plein de question !_ » Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'y répondre. Il fallait qu'il détourne la conversation. Regardant son panier garni de victuailles il demanda.

« Vous faites votre marché à ce que je voie. Dites donc c'est pour un bataillon ou quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il dans un sifflement.

Isshin se gratta la tête avec un dire tonitruant.

« En fait, autre fils est revenu il y a quelques jours. Il fait escale ici avec son bateau le « Quincy ».

Grimmjow tilta à cette information.

« Votre fils ? »

Voyant son interlocuteur avec un air d'incompréhension total, il l'éclaira à se sujet.

« Ah oui, tu ne le sais pas, mais nous avons un autre fils, Uryùu. Ichigo et lui ont le même âge. Ils ont grandi ensemble et sont très proche ! »

Grimmjow se rappela qu'une fois le rouquin lui avait dit que son avait été marié à sa mère et que plus tard il s'était mit avec son beau père.

« En fait, Uryùu est le fils de votre mari, c'est cela ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

On pouvait que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut être gâché ses chances avec le rouquin pour son imbécillité. Il se sentait vraiment comme un idiot.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Isshin lui fit une proposition inespérée.

« Pour te remercier convenablement, je t'invite à déjeuner à la maison demain midi. Aucun refus n'est accepté ! Mes petites filles seront heureuses de te revoir. »

« Euh...Oui. »

Sur cette réponse positive Isshin repartit le sourire au lèvre. Il remerciait le hasard de lui avoir mis Grimmjox Jaggerjack sur son chemin se soir. Il avait eu là une bonne occasion de voir ces deux là ensemble. Il avait hâte que demain arrive, il était curieux de connaître la réaction du roux en le voyant. C'était certes un pari risqué, mais il n'avait pas le choix, pour le bonheur de son fils.

Le commerçant de fruit frais sentit une légère brise près de lui. Cela sans se douter qu'Halibel venait de pousser un très très long soupir de soulagement. Elle avait cru un moment que la partie allait se terminer la dessus. Oooh ! Si elle pouvait étrangler son beau frère, elle l'aurait fait avec joie. Elle n'aimait pas les imprévue ! Et la scène sur le port en était une ! Elle avait au comble de la frustration ces quelques jours.

« Heureusement beau-père Isshin est toujours là pour sauver le coût ! Ah ! Si je pouvais vous embrasser ! »

Le cœur à nouveau léger, elle s'éclipsa d'un claquement de doigt.

Le commerçant ne s'aperçut même pas que quelque fruit avait disparue de son étalage.


	8. Chapter 8 Invitation 02

**Couple : **Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre : **romance

**Rating : **M

**Titre :** Le Code Rouge

CHAPITRE VIII

Dans la cuisine de la maison Kurosaki père, l'ambiance général était festif. Un brouahara à n'en plus s'entendre pensé faisait rage. Chacun allant de sa discutions. Il avait invité Rukia, Byakuya, Renji et Sado à déjeuner, les amis de leurs fils. Ainsi que Kisuke, Yoruichi, Juujyrou et Kiorakou, leurs amis. Renji et Rukia s'activait plus en cuisine, tandis que les autre ne faisait que gêner. Isshin et Rukuyen installèrent la table qu'ils avaient mise dans le jardin sous un arbre. Uryùu arriva à ces instants tous sourires.

« Je peux vous aider ! »

« C'est pas de refus ! » S'écria Isshin en fourrant les couvert dans les mains.

« Où est Ichigo, il n'est pas encore arrivé ? Pourtant les filles sont là. » Demanda Uryùu.

« En fait il est passé tôt se matin en déposant les filles, en disant qu'il avait une course urgente à faire avant les déjeuner. Et que peut être il ne sera pas là pour manger. » Dit Rukyuen.

« Quoi ! ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? »

Le père et le fils surpris le regarda étonner.

« Si, je te l'ai dis. Tu étais encore sous la douche. »

Soucieux l'albinos observa son mari attentivement. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir ses plans tomber à l'eau. Le connaissant par coeur il demanda quand même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Dépité il fixa le sol d'un air abattu. Uryùu et Rykyuen attendait en silence, il savait qu'il allait cracher les morceaux.

« Je l'avait invité à déjeuner. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Qui ? » Demandèrent les deux en coeur.

« Lui. »

« Lui qui Isshin ? » A peine posa-t-il la question qu'il su la réponse. « Quoi ! » Cria-t-il. « C'est maintenant que tu me le dis, imbécile ! »

Uryùu n'y comprenait plus rien. De qui parlait-il ? En plein dans ces réflexions, il fut interrompu par la dispute du couple qui se crêpait les tifs. Une veine pulsa sensible sur sa nuque. Qui lui avait fichu deux pères comme ça !

« ASSEZ ! »

Les deux pères se figèrent comme des statues. Uryùu pour reprendre contenance, redressa ses lunettes.

« Qui est « lui » ? Qui a été invité ? »

« Mm, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

« Le Grimmjow jaggerjack, le restaurateur. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête de concert. A cette réponse silencieuse, le marin ne put que se prendre la tête dans les mains. Et son frère qui était partit une c'est où. Il les plantèrent là et alla rejoindre tout le monde en cuisine.

C'est un Grimmjow surexcité qui prit ses clés de voiture ainsi que sa veste pour se rendre chez la famille Kurosaki. Dans sa précipitation il ouvrit le porte à la volé et buta contre un obstacle. Surprise il recula de deux pas et le va la tête pour voir qui était le trouble fête qui allait le mettre en retard. Il fut surpris de voir Ichigo, qui était visible en colère car ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ichigo ? ! »

« Comme tu peut le voir. » Siffla-t-il entre les dents.

« Mais...Que.. »

Avant même qu'il puisse parler le roux l'avait poussé brutalement à l'intérieur de la maison. Waouh, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait peur le rouquin quand il était en colère. De plus il avait une force non négligeable pour avoir réussit à le bouger. Trop ébahit pour faire quoique ce soit, le bleuté se contenta de le regarder fixement. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de sa personnalité. Il était passionné et avait le sang chaud. Cela le plut. Quand à Ichigo il profita de l'étonnement du bleuté pour le tirer par le bras vers le salon et le bascula brusquement dans le canapé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à lui souffler la parole. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ou là ses sentiments s'y disputaient la primeur qu'il en resta muet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le rouquin se trouvait chez et non pas chez son père ? Pourquoi se sentait-il déstabiliser et tremblant, lui si maître de lui. Lui qui pendant des jours avaient sue être patient et compréhensif. Lui qui savait contrôler des situations difficiles, n'avait su qu'être en colère et trahi au lieu d'aller droit au but. Pourquoi perdait-il maintenant ses moyens face à ce jeune homme qui était en colère. Il se sentait honteux. Il comprenait sa colère. Du jour au lendemain il avait cessé de venir à la plage, il avait fait silence radio. Pourtant Ichigo avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois, chez lui, sur son portable, même au restaurant. Il avait inventé des excuses bidon. Rukia lui avait fait des gros yeux, mais elle n'avait rien dit. A vraiment il s'était comporté comme un imbécile heureux. Il se gifla mentalement. Il avait failli foudre en l'air sa seconde chance. A cet instant tout le mot d'excuse qu'il avait préparé s'était envolé comme par magie. Depuis sa rencontre avec Isshin Kurosaki au marché nocturne il avait repris ses esprits, de plus cette invitation lui avait paru une bonne idée pour lui parler. Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quand à Ichigo il bouillait de colère envers cet homme qui n'avait de cesse de jouer avec ses sentiments. Il lui avait fait ressentir à nouveau des sentiments à jamais perdu avec la mort de sa femme. Ses quelques jours sans le voir avaient été un calvaire. Leur conversation lui avait manqué, sa présence lui avait manqué. Tout lui avait manqué. Grimmjow comblait un vide en lui qu'il avait longtemps ignoré. Pourtant il venait à peine de se rencontrer. Au début il avait cru difficile d'avoir une relation avec un homme. Maintenant cela lui paraissait naturel. C'est vrai qu'il était habituer à être entourer de couple homosexuel du fait de ses parents et de son frère, mais cela était différent quand on le vit soit même. Ce matin il s'était enfin résolu à venir le voir. Déposant ses filles tôt ce matin chez ses pères, il s'était ensuite éclipsé rapidement un prétextant un travail urgent à la boutique qui ne pouvait attendre. Il était d'abord rendu au restaurent pour en sortir quelque minute plus tard en colère. De plus le silence du bleuté ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu.

Grimmjow reprit enfin contenance en voyant le rouquin s'énerver encore plus.

« Ichigo ? !... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »

« ... »

« Pourquoi se silence ? Hein pourquoi ? Répond ! »

« Je... »

« Et pourquoi après des jours sans nouvelle sans même un coup file ! Monsieur décide de venir aujourd'hui chez mon père comme ça ! Tu croyais que j'allais réagir comment, bordel ! »

« Ichi.. » Tenta le bleuté en se levant, mais Ichigo le refit basculer à nouveau dans le canapé.

« Non ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Sais-tu comment je me suis sentie ces quelques jours ? Sais-tu à quel point je me suis sentie mal ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas au téléphone ? Je m'en suis torturé les méninges. Même Rukia, que j'ai interrogé n'a su me donner une réponse. Enfin je décide de venir de voir et qu'est-ce j'apprends ! Que monsieur est invité chez les Kurosaki pour un déjeuner de famille. Je me suis senti comme un idiot devant tes commis ! »

Ichigo repris enfin son souffle. Il avait tout déballé ! Il sentait un poids en moins sur son cœur.

« Grimmjow ne joue pas avec moi, ne joue avec mes sentiments. »Murmura-t-il enfin en baisant les yeux. Sa colère était retombé comme un souffler. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et le bleuté se sentie mal pour le rouquin. Car au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait une étincelle de joie envahit son cœur. Sans le savoir Ichigo avec sa colère lui avait révélé ses sentiments envers lui. Doucement il se leva et se mis en face du rouquin.

« Ichigo pourquoi tu t'es rendu au restaurent ? »

« Je voulais te parler. » Dit-il en détournant le tête pour cacher sa gêne.

« Pour me dire quoi ? »

Brusquement Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux et ce que le bleuté vit le déstabilisa. Et sous une impulsion le rouquin s'approcha et lui saisir les lèvres passionnément. Puis cassa le baiser il poussa à nouveau dans le canapé (Eh oui rebellote !). Il s'asseya en califourchon sur ses jambes. Grimmjow se reprit en lui saisissant la nuque pour rapprocher leurs lèvres. Chacun put lire du désir dans leurs yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes on entendait que des gémissements et des souffles erratiques. Sans sans rendre compte leur chemise s'étaient retrouvé par terre. Ichigo colla davantage son corps à celui de Grimmjow. A ce mouvement leurs sexes déjà tendu se frôlèrent et cela les électrisa le plus. Mais Grimmjow cassa l'échange et repoussa doucement Ichigo qui le prit mal.

« Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai envie de toi là maintenant, mais je veux faire les choses bien. » Pour appuyer ses paroles il lui caressa le visage tendrement.

« D'accord. »

« Je commence. »

Ichigo lui fit que oui.

« Pour commencer, ton père m'a invité pour me remercier pour la dernière fois. Je comptais en profité pour te voir et m'excuser auprès de moi de vive voix. »

« Grim... »

« Ichigo je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. »

« J'accepterais tes excuses lorsque tu m'auras dit pourquoi ? »

« En fait... Je t'es vue ce jour là sur le quai. »

Le coeur d'Ichigo manqua un battement.

« Quoi ! »

« Je faisais les couses pour le restaurant lorsque je t'es vue. J'allais te rejoindre quand je t'es vue avec cet homme sur le quai. Vous vous enlaciez, puis vous vous êtes embrasser et ensuite vous avez rie ensemble. Imagine un peu. »

Ichigo maudit son frère à cet instant. _(Dans la cuisine l'intéresser éternua bruyamment.)_ Maintenant il comprenait, pour un observateur extérieur cela pouvait prêter à confusion. Ce geste si habituel pour Uryùu et lui les avaient mit vraiment en difficulté.

« Grim je ... »

« Je sais Ichi que c'est ton frère. Ton père me la dit. »

Ichigo était confus. C'était normalement lui qui devait présenter ses excuses. Voyant son trouble Grimmjow accentua ses caresses dans le coup du rouquin.

« On est tout les deux coupable. Moi encore plus car j'aurais du venir te parler franchement. Maintenant que tout est clair j'attends ma réponse. »

« Quelle réponse ? » Demanda-il innocemment.

« La réponse. »

« Cette réponse là. »

« Oui. »

Le rouquin se pencha lentement au creux de son coup et lui murmura ses mots tant désiré.

« Oui, je veux sortir avec toi. Je veux bien essayer. »

Un magnifique sourire orna les lèvres du bleuté tant qu'il était heureux de cette réponse. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchota le roux trop heureux d'être ainsi avec lui.

« C'est simple nous allons déjeuner. »

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je ne veux rien leur dire pour le moment car je veux en parler au fille avant. »

« Ichi je comprends. »

Sur le point de se levé Ichigo fut stopper par Grimmjow qui le regarda d'un regard torve. Sur le coup il ni comprenait rien et le regarda avec incompréhension. Puis il suivi son regard qui alla vers leurs entre jambes, et il comprit. Tout les deux étaient encore tendus. A ce constat Ichigo devin écarlate.

Pendant ce temps chez les Kurosaki et les Ishida l'ambiance battait son plein et les préparatifs du déjeuner avançait bien. Ryuken faisait encore un peu la tête à son idiot de mari après l'initiative qu'il avait pris sans lui en parler avant. Mais personne ne fit attention à eux trop habitué à leur crise de couple. Uryùu fatigué sortie dehors pour prendre l'air. Il était un peu inquiet pour son frère et en même temps très curieux de rencontrer cette homme qui avait su faire changer Ichigo de bord. Il était pratiquement sur que son frère était partie le voir pour avoir une explication à plat. Il avait préférer garder cet information pour lui. Il savait garder les secrets. Il en était même un expert. Pour avoir un peu la paix il se mit à l'écart dans le jardin. Il s'assit sous un arbre et regarda le ciel ainsi que les nuages de cet été californien. Levant son visage à une petite brise. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Depuis son retour il n'avait pas pu souffler. Il était heureux d'être revenu et d'être sur la terre ferme, mais la mer restait son élément. Il senti quelqu'un s'approcher à pas lent et régulier. Cette personne restait à bonne distance. Sans même se retourner il su qui s'était. Il ne pouvait le tromper. Le sommelier du restaurant le Code Rouge se tenait bien droit et l'observait.

« Cela faisait longtemps Byakuya. »

« Effectivement. »

Sans un mot de plus le sommelier s'éloigna sans un autre regard pour lui. Discrètement il poussa un long soupir.

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Review s'il vous plaît !**_


	9. Chapter 9

Couple : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : romance

Rating : M

Titre : Le Code Rouge

Désolé pour les fautes de français.

BONNE LECTURE !

CHAPITRE IX

Ichigo ne pensait pas vivre une telle expérience si tôt. Il était venu dans le but de lui parlé. De tout mettre à plat sur ses sentiments. Et enfin, de se donner une chance de connaitre le bonheur. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Sa carrière dans les forces spéciales lui avait appris la patience, chose qui n'était pas son fort avant de connaître Halibelle. Malheureusement son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Grimmjow avait su le titiller ou il fallait pour le faire réagir. De plus, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait connu cette sensation qui était l'orgasme. Cela était encore plus transcendant lorsque la personne qui vous donnait ce plaisir répondait sans le savoir à vos attentes. Tout n'avait commencer que par des caresses pour satisfaire un besoin pressant de se soulager mutuellement. Grimmjow et lui ne se quittaient pas des yeux pendant que chacun prodiguait à l'un et à l'autre des attouchement tantôt lent tantôt rapidement. Cela était devenu un jeu sexuel très érotique. Le bleuté ne perdait pas une miette des émotions qui transparaissaient sur le visage du roux, qui avait les yeux plissés et brillant de plaisir. Il supposait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Sans un mot pour gâcher se moment d'intimité. Ils s'étaient installés face à face. Les jambes d'Ichigo autour des reins de Grimmjow. Leurs pantalons à moitié descendu, juste pour laisser sortir leur objet de torture. Chemise et t-shirt au sol, froissé. Tous deux torses nus. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, on entendait que des soupires et des gémissement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un Ichigo tout souriant qui franchissait la porte de son père. Il avait eu juste le temps de se changer chez lui avant de venir. Tout était encore un peu confus dans sa tête, mais il se disait qu'il avait amplement le temps d'y pensé plus tard. Il n'aurait pas pensée qu'auparavant il aurait fait un truc comme se laisser à satisfaire un autre homme. Et celui-ci l'avait bien rendu. Il était encore sur un petit nuage. Dés qu'il aperçu son père, il essaya de dissimulé ses sentiments derrière un masque impassible.

Isshin à la vue d'Ichigo fonça sur lui avec un directe du droite. Tellement habituer aux accueilles un peu farfelue de son père, il ne fit que l'éviter, celui-ci se prie la porte d'entrée. Ichigo poussa un soupir lasse. Il se demandait quant est-ce que son père allait arrêter d'être un gamin. C'est sur cette scène que Rukia fit son apparition avec Renji main dans la main. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement dès qu'ils les virent son père et lui. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de les taquiner mais un certain restaurateur apparu à l'entrée juste derrière Isshin.

« Monsieur Kurosaki vous allez bien ? »

Le bleuté aida son futur beau fils à ce relever tant bien que mal.

« Au moins il y en à un qui se souci de moi dans cette maison. » Grogna-t-il dans a barbe.

« Papa... »

Grimmjow s'amusait de voir le comportement d'Ishinn, il aimait se faire passer plus bête qu'il ne l'était réellement. Cette homme, il l'aimait bien.

« Ne dit rien mon fils, je ne suis qu'un incompris. »

Il se tourna vers le restaurateur et d'un signe de tête l'invita à entrée dans sa demeure. Grimmjow salua Renji et Rukia, puis se tourna vers Ichigo à qui il fit un clin d'oil discret. Sans comprendre pourquoi le roux sentit ses joue rougir. Il se retourna rapidement et partie dans la direction du jardin d'où il entendait les rires de ses filles et de ses amis. Cette réaction ne fut dupe pour personne.

Contre toute attente Grimmjow s'intégra rapidement à la bande d'ami. Ce fut facile car il connaissait déjà la famille Kurosaki, Byakuya, Rukia et Renji. Il fit la connaissance du fils de Ryukuen, Ishida, celui-ci s'avérait plein d'humour une fois qu'on faisait abstraction de son air sévère hérité sans doute de son père. Quant à leur ami, ils étaient quelques peu spéciale. On peut considérer que c'était tous des fous, ils sont gentille, mais à petit dose. Les jumelles étaient heureuse de revoir leur ami Grimmjow. Celui-ci le cachait bien, car lui aussi était content de les voir. Le repas se déroula dans le bruit et la bonne humeur. Son sens de l'observation acquis grâce à sa carrière militaire lui appris bien des choses. Par exemple, l'expression d'indifférence qu'avait Byakuya face à Uryuu qui était plus prononcer que d'habitude. De Rukia qui avait envie de rapprocher de Renji, mais pour une raison inconnu garda ses distances. Des jumelles qui ne se croyait pas observer, murmurait à voix base je ne sais quoi, mais qui avait l'air louche à ses yeux, car elles ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin. En résumé, il s'amusait bien, mais restait sur ces gardes, car celui qu'il craignait le plus était Ishinn. Cet homme cachait bien son jeux. Il le devinait très rusé.

En fin de journée, Grimmjow réussit à avoir un moment seul avec Ichigo. Depuis qu'il était là il n'avait cessé de l'observer. Tous n'avait eu de cesse de réclamer son attention et le roux y répondait avec plaisir. Grimmjow se demandait comment il faisait pour resté calme, sauf bien sûr avec son père. Remarque, qui pourrait resté calme lorsque la personne en face avait un comportement loufoque. A cette pensée, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de se sourire ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est ton père. »

En disant cela, il montra du menton Ishinn essayant d'échappé à Ruuyken. Ichigo poussa un soupir lasse.

« J'aime bien ton père Ichigo, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. »

A ces paroles le roux semblait surpris, pourquoi il se le demandait. C'est vrai que son père était assez spéciale. Au premier abord on aurait dit un abrutie avec son comportement à deux bal, mais lorsqu'on le connaissait bien c'est une personne sérieuse, attachant, charmant et responsable. Pendant des années, et avant la mort de sa mère, il avait garder une certaine distance avec son père. Il était toujours occupé par son cabinet et ses patients. Sa mère occupait une grande place dans sa vie. Après sa mort il s 'était rendu compte à qu'elle point elle avait toujours été présent pour lui comblant ainsi l'absence de son père du à son travail. Au début cela n'avait pas été facile entre lui son père. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point il a fallu à son père beaucoup de patient et de persévérance.

"C'est quelqu'un de sûr. Il a toujours été là pour moi."

"C'est bien d'avoir un pilier dans sa vie, cela nous évite de dériver."

"Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit !"

Tout deux hochèrent la tête de concert avec un beau sourire au lèvres. A cette instant ils se sentaient bien. Cette journée avait été bien rempli. Dans la cuisine, Rukia tous en faisant la vaisselle, les épiait du coin de l'œil. Renji c'était aperçu du manège de la brune. Elle lui cachait quelque chose sur ses deux là. D'ailleurs, il avait bien remarquer les coups d'œil que suscitait son patron et Ichigo. Comme si chacun attendait qu'ils fassent tous les deux un geste qui les trahirait. Renji trouvait cela stupide de leur part. Mais bon, il n'avait pas lui aussi à ce mêlé de cette histoire. Silencieusement, il aida la brune à ranger la vaisselle propre.

Le lendemain dans son lit, Ichigo se sentait léger, bien. En compagnie de Grimmjow, il retrouvait sa vrai nature, comme avec sa femme. Il ne pourrait pas comparer les deux, c'était impossible, mais il pouvait dire qu'en présence des deux il se sentait bien. Le soir venue, dans son lit il repensa à sa journée dominicale chez son père. La journée avait filé à toute vitesse. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se parler seul à seul qu'une fois depuis que le bleuté avait débarqué chez son père. C'était comme si tous c'était donnée le mot pour pouvoir les surveillé, même ses filles s'y était mis. Quand à son frère il avait eu des envies de meurtre à son encontre. Il avait osé faire des allusions plus qu'explicite au bleuté quand à leur relation. Même de manière détourné, il avait rougit, lui qui était imperturbable. En tout cas, cette journée avait marqué le début de leur relation. Cela lui fit naître un sourire magnifique sur son visage. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. C'est avec joie qu'il se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner des filles.

Au restaurent le Code Rouge, Rukia s'activait en cuisine, Renji était absent pour le service du soir, donc il fallait donner bouché double. Ce crétin avait oublié qu'il devait aller voir sa famille. Il donnait une réception pour les quatre-vingt-dix ans de leur grand-mère. Du coup, elle se retrouvait seule se soir. Mais heureusement que le patron était là, sinon elle aurait pu être débordé. Se samedi soir, il y avait du monde. Le service filait à bon train. Tout le personnel était présent. Grimmjow avait même prit deux extras au cas ou et il avait eu raison. Depuis son ouverture le Code Rouge fonctionnait très bien. Au départ, dans le milieu de la restauration personne n'avait misé sur l'inconnu qu'était Grimmjow à cette période. Personne ne le connaissait, sa réputation était à faire. Rukia se souvenait que le jour de son embauche, entre autre son homosexualité, le patron lui avait certifié que son salaire allait augmenter avec sa réputation, et il n'avait pas menti. Son frère également, lui qui avait déjà une très bonne réputation et un sens aiguë de la noblesse entre guillemet était fier de travailler dans se restaurant. La brune ne s'en vantait pas, mais grâce à ce travail, elle avait pu quitter la maison de son frère et emménager dans son propre appartement. Ces derniers années, cela avait été dur pour elle. Après ces études en cuisine, elle était tombé amoureuse d'un chef pâtissier. Elle était resté avec lui durant quatre ans. Quatre années de bonheur quel croyait acquise. Mais un jour elle découvrit qu'il la trompait avec une des clientes régulière du restaurant dans lesquels ils travaillaient tous les deux. Le choc fut rude et la rupture tout autant. Le salopard lui avait tout prit, il s'était assuré que tout les dettes qu'il avait emprunter était à son nom, même les bijoux qu'il avait acheter pour sa maîtresse. Sans son frère et ses amis, elle n'aurait pas pu remonter la pente. Cette histoire lui avait laisser un goût amer. L'ami qui l'avait beaucoup épauler avait été Renji. Elle fut agréablement surpris par cette personne que tout le monde sous estimait, même elle. A ce jour, il s'était créer un lien fort entre eux. Elle aurait aimer faire le pas entre la ligne qui délimitait amour et amitié. Elle voulait un simple geste de lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait attendre longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle sourit en pensant à cela car c'était elle qui avait eu le cœur brisé, mais aussi son amour propre mis à mal. Parfois, elle se disait que le destin nous jouait de sale tour, il n'y avait qu'à penser à Ichigo.

« Rukia, Rukia... »

« Rukia revient sur terre, les clients attendent ! »

Cette dernière sursauta, c'était son frère qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Ces pensés était partie bien loin pendant quelques minutes. Elle se remit rapidement au travail.

Dans la salle, Grimmjow alternait entre serveur et sommelier. Il prenait les commandes et conseillait en vin. Dans la cuisine, il jonglait entre commis et chef cuisinier. Il aidait Rukia lorsqu'il avait un plat difficile à faire, car normalement cela incombait à Renji. En tout cas il adorait, lorsque c'était ainsi, cela le rendait nostalgique. Il repensait à son enfance, lorsqu'il aidait son père au restaurant familiale. Il aimait ça.

Le dimanche matin, Grimmjow se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, c'était sortie familiale. Le frère d'Ichigo lui avait proposé de faire une ballade sur son bateau. Il n'y aura qu'Ichigo et ses filles, lui et Uryuu. Il avait hâte d'y être. Les sorties en mer, il adorait cela. Il se rendit donc à la Marina.

Ichigo était impatient, mais avec un peu plus de retenu que ses filles pour la ballade en mer. Il était davantage impatient de voir Grimmjow, même si leur geste était limité devant les filles, cela lui fit grand plaisir de passé la journée en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs en pensant au loup on en voie la queue. En le voyant, le cœur du roux s'accéléra. Grimmjow était à tomber au propre comme au figurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une grande fierté l'envahie en sachant que c'était son homme qui avançait vers lui d'une démarche féline. Il évolue sur le ponton comme un poisson dans l'eau. Habillé d'un jeans et d'un débardeur bleue moulant, chausser de mocassin, les lunettes de soleil en sert tête, il était magnifique. D'un rien il charmait. Cette homme le fascinait. Ichigo savait qu'il ne disait pas tout sur son passé militaire et privée. Il n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre car c'était pareille pour lui. Il n'aimait pas trop cette période de sa vie.

Les filles interpella déjà grimmjow à peine qu'il est mit les pieds sur le bateau.

« Bonjour Monsieur Jaggerjack ! »

« Bonjour vous deux. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Grimmjow pourtant ! »

Après un regard d'accord avec leur père, elles acquiescèrent à cette demande.

« Bonjour Ichigo. »

« Bonjour Grimmjow. »

« Où est ton frère ? »

« Oh, il revient, il est allé voir le capitaine du port pour régler certain papier. »

« Ok. En tout cas ton frère possède un très beau bateau. »

« Oui, et il a travaillé dur pour l'obtenir. »

« Il navigue depuis longtemps ? »

« Avant même que nos pères se connaissent. C'est son grand père qui là initier. Lors des vacances scolaire son père ne pouvant s'occuper de lui, il partait chez son grand-père, il possédait une compagnie maritime. Je ne l'ai pas connue car il est mort d'une crise cardiaque un an avant qu'on se rencontre. D'après Uryuu il lui a tout apprit. »

« Donc je suppose qu'il dû hériter de son grand-père. »

« C'est exacte, mon frère possède une des compagnie maritime du Japon. »

« Waouh, c'est pas rien. »

Ichigo rit.

« Pour lui si pourtant. Par exemple ce bateau pour le payer, il a fait appel à des sponsors et il a travaillé tout un été en faisant des petits boulot. Il a fait en sort de séparer sa passion pour la compétition et son travail dans la compagnie. »

Grimmjow était impressionné. Il avait maintenant d'autant plus de respect pour le jeune homme. Deux minutes plus tard, Uryuu montait sur la bateau.

« Allez moussaillon, en route pour l'aventure. »

A ses mots les filles crièrent de concert. Les trois adultes sourirent à tant d'enthousiasme. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, la côte californienne en été était magnifique. Tous apprécient cette sortie en mer. Pour déjeuner ils accostèrent dans une petite crique. Tous le monde profitèrent de l'ocassion pour une petite baignade. Les filles s'amusaient bien avec Grimmjow. Il était attentif et au petit avec elle, ainsi qu'avec leur père. A chaque moment passer avec lui confirmait au fille que c'était lui que leur mère avait envoyer pour leur père. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de geste équivoque entre eux. Mais elles en étaient certaines. Leur journée ensemble arrivait à sa fin. Uryuu acosta tranquillement dans le port de long beach. Le soleil couchant rendait le port magnifique. Ichigo pendant quelques minutes se perdit dans les yeux bleu de Grimmjow. En cette instant il aurait aimé l'embrasser. Comme si son frère avait deviner ses intentions, il prit les filles avec lui pour aller parler au capitaine du port. A peine eurent-ils disparue de sa vue que le roux enlaça Grimmjow tendrement. Celui-ci était dos à lui et avait le regard perdue sur le coucher de soleil. Le restaurateur était surprit mais se laissa faire. Après un coup d'œil au alentour il rendit compte que le frère d'Ichigo et ses filles n'étaient plus à bord. Il eu un sourire. Le corps du roux contre le sien le détendit. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahi. Cette homme lui faisait du bien. Ichigo lui fit un bisous dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Ichi j'ai passée une agréable journée avec toi, avec tes filles et ton frère. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

« Cela vous dit de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir Monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Tendrement ils s'embrassèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils rejoignirent les filles et Uryuu à l'entrée du port. Ichigo fit part de l'invitation de Grimmjow, les filles sautèrent joie et Uryuu se dit que passé du temps avec eux lui faisait le plus grand bien. Tendit que la petite troupe prirent le chemin de la maison de Grimmjow, Nnoitra était à l'aéroport se Tokyo. Il était sur le point d'embarquer direction la Californie. Ce qu'il devait annoncer à son ancien chef ne lui faisait pas plaisir, loin de là. Depuis la lettre qu'il a reçu de Grimmjow, il n'a pas cesser de s'inquiète à son sujet. Le bleuté n'avait cessé de parler d'un certain Ichigo Kurosaki qui tenait une boutique de matériel de plonger. A ce qu'il avait comprit c'était le coup foudre et pompon était que ce jeune était hétéro. Nell et lui avait tout prévu pour le nouveau départ de son chef et ami, mais cette homme était une surprise. Il avait peur que Grimmjow se précipite trop. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait des recherches sur Kurosaki et sa famille. Cela avait été très instructif. Sa femme était contre sa décision de se rendre à Los Angeles. Ils étaient disputé à se sujet. Nnoitra blanchi. Il préfèrerait oublié ce qui c'était dit, car quand sa femme s'énervait c'était pas bon du tout pour lui. C'est donc en froid qu'ils s'étaient quitté. Ils étaient deux têtes de mule. Nnoitra se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'embarquement, car on avait annoncer son vol. Tous se retournaient sur son passage. Il faut dire que l'on remarqua bien avec sa grande taille et son uniforme.

Pendant le vol Halibel se tenait assis sur l'ail de l'avion, un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle était bien pensive. Pour notre tout jeune couple les jours ne vont pas être agréable. Des souvenirs douleureux allaient ressortir. Avec l'arrivé de Nnoitra leur passé militaire à tout les deux allait mettre à mal leur amour. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses allait évolué. En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle soit vigilante.

Le lendemain, Grimmjow venait tout juste de se réveillé qu'il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait lui rendre visite si tôt. Les chiens se mit sur leur garde, Grimmjow se tendit car cela signifiait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. En tout cas que les chien n'avait jamis rencontré. C'est tendu qu'il ouvrit la porte. Le bleuté fut surpris.

« Nnoitra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

By Eiram-sama.

PS : Désolé pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous a plut.


End file.
